


The mail order bride

by Sternenzauber



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, D/s Vibes, F/M, Figging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sharing a Bed, implied rape, kneeling on a log ( punishment), prettywellfunded posted a moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenzauber/pseuds/Sternenzauber
Summary: Tony Stark couldnt wait to meet his new bride. The days and nights out in the west on his farm were so lonely. But what he gets is not what he bargained for.





	1. The flowers of fare well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettywellfunded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettywellfunded/gifts).

> I m a girl from middle europe. I dont know much about U.S. western days, except for stuff I saw on TV and read in Comics. Please forgive me if I m being historically inaccurate. I look many things up, but I make mistakes.

Tony Stark was beyond himself with excitment. Today was the day, the day that he had looked forward to for almost a year. Today he would meet the love of his life. Or he hoped for her to become the love of his life. He knew Pepper Potts from her letters only. But to him she was allready as real as could be. He imagined her to be gracefull, kind and sweet but also though and hard working. Well, she would need to be, because living on the Stark farm would require hard work.

Tony had decided to wear his sunday clothes, to look a bit more presentable. The girl would come over from Europe and was probably a little more sophisticated than him. But he would love to spend the long evenings on the farm reading with her. He had never turned the opportunity down to learn something new. Hopefully she wouldnt think of him as a yokel, a country rube.

An hour left to ride, then he would meet his new bride at the railway station. He wanted to buy flowers in town. Ladies seemed to like such small advertencies.  
He knew from the letters that Pepper was still very young, in her early twenties. Tony saw only the advantages of that: He could teach her everything he would need from her. Maybe one day, she would even learn to love him.  
And even though he had never seen her face on a photograph Tony knew somehow that Pepper would be the most beautifull woman he had ever laid eyes on.

The flowers were red poppies, daffodiles, white chrysantemums, and lot of white roses. Tony thought they were absolutly stunning.  
He had to wait in the flowerstore, because another customer was served before him and he got really impatient. The train would come in any minute and he didnt want to be late. 

Ten minutes later he arrived at the train station. There were hardly any people around any more. And only a few of them seemed to be waiting for someone.  
There was an older man, only kept on his feet by a cane and Tony couldnt fight the urge to help him to the next bench.  
There was a couple, they looked really, really tired.  
When Tony turned around he saw a woman with red hair, hidden under a black veil. She was dressed in a black mourning dress.  
Well, Tony knew that most of the women who applied to the agency to look for a new husband, were widows who couldnt afford a life on their own. Or they were orphans, girls without a family who would be willing to move out to the wild west.  
„Miss Potts? I m so happy to finally meet you. I have waited for this day for ever and a lifetime.“  
„Then I m so sorry that you will have to wait a minute longer, sir. Natasha Romanov. I m bound to meet my cousin.“  
Tonys face turned white. How embarrassing!  
„I humbly beg your pardon, Mrs Romanov. I didnt mean to inconvenience you, madame.“  
But she didnt seem cross at all, she smiled. „No inconvenience at all. I wish you all the best. Your new bride must be a lucky girl. Clint!“ She waved her hand and her relative came over.   
„Clint, you have to hear this story, I was mistaken for a bride! That is a good omen, right?“  
„Please, forgive my cousins chattery,sir, she wears her heart on her sleeve sometimes.“  
Tony smiled at the two. „Its quite allright, sir. Anthony Stark.“  
„THE Anthony Stark? The owner of the great factory? Clint Barton, sir. I work in your factory.“  
„They are treating you well, I hope? I m not around as frequently as I used to be. A farm requires a lot more attention than I had known.“  
„Maybe you can tell us all about your farm at dinner sometimes? Lets say, saturday? Bring your new bride allong, I would love to meet her“, Natsha suggested.   
Ah yes. The mail order bride. 

They said their good byes and Tony still stood at the station. Another train arrived. People were welcomed and left. The station was clearing until the only people left were Tony Stark himself and a boy, sitting on a suitcase.  
Tony didnt take a closer look, he had only noticed the young fellow because he was openly starring at him. The boy looked down on a piece of paper, then he looked up again, then he looked down again. After a minute or so he got up from his suitcase and approached him. He wore a black suit, looked sad and weary.  
„ Are you Anthony Stark, sir?“  
„Depends on who wants to know that?“  
„Peter Parker, sir. Pepper Potts was my cousin.“  
Wait, wait, wait, what? What was this kid doing there? Was that some sort of joke, was the new bride testing the new husband or something?  
Wait a second. Was? Had the boy said „ She was my cousin?“  
Tony was so absorbed in thought that he was taken by suprise when the boy hugged him around the waist.   
„I m so sorry. So sorry. All she would talk about was you. I had to read her your letters until the last minute. She died with a prayer for you on her lips. I have to give you this.“  
Peters voice sounded strained with tears.  
He handed him a locket. And then Tony saw his young bride for the first and the last time.

Was this a joke? Some evil spiel to get to his money?  
„She gave me premission to read your letters to her. I dont know much about that, but she said they are very romantic.“  
Peter seemed to feel that Tony felt uneasy. Really uneasy.  
„I am a hard worker. I dont eat much. I can help you. I want to be a good companion.“

Everything felt like a blurr to Tony when he dragged Peter to the postoffice.  
„I need to send a wire. Its urgent.“  
And everything Tony heared from then on beside the blood rushing through his ears was the beeping of the telegraph.  
„To Mr. Beck, writer at the DAILY REGISTER. Stop. This is Tony Stark. Stop. There is a problem with my mail order bride. Stop. Sort this mistake out immedeatly. Stop.“  
While he paid for the telegram he noticed that Peter had turned pale. Really pale.  
„You dont want me. You dont want me because I m not a woman. I should have known better than to hope for a better future.“  
Tony sighed. „Now dont be so dramatic, kid. We will go home now and we will wait for the answer.“  
„Please dont call it home. It will never be.“  
„What did I just say about being dramatic?“

Tony had expected the ride home to be a silent one due to Peters sadness. But in fact the boy was talking non stop. 

„My friend from the orphanage, Michelle, said she wouldnt want to be a mail order bride, even if the newspaper paid her. „You might end up with a serial killer and wont survive your wedding night, you might end up with a husband who gets drunk every day, you might end up with a man who beats you every night. Do you get drunk a lot, sir?“  
„Not usually but now a bottle of whiskey seems really tempting.“  
Peter swallowed. „Will you beat me every night?“  
„ Only if you dont shut up soon. Never heared that silence is a virtue?“  
The boy hung his head. „I m sorry. The people at the orpahange allways said that I talk too much. But I can be quiet as a meadow. Promise. Want to hear it? I ll shut up.“  
„Well then do it.“  
„I m sorry. Its just that I m so terribly excited. Do you have a lot of animals on your farm?“  
„Didnt you say you would shut up?“

The silence lasted for three minutes and twenty seconds. Then the boy saw a herd of cows and got horribly excited. It was almost adorable.  
An hour later they arrived at the farm.  
„Impressed? Good enough for your highness?“ Tony asked with a smirk when he saw the boys expression. He looked like he had just stepped inside a palace.  
„Oh wow, Mr. Stark, its so beautifull.“  
„Say that again when I expect you to keep this whole place clean.“  
Tony knew that he was being mean to his mail order bride. But he was so frustrated and angry, he didnt even know where to start.  
When he looked down he noticed the bouquet of flowers that he had bought. He had totally forgotten about them.   
„Welcome to your new temporary home, kid.“  
Peter smiled sadly. „Thank you, sir. You know, it is like you had had an epiphany.“  
Tony frowned. „Why?“  
„ Those flowers would have been for Pepper, right? Because all those flowers symbolize death or fare well.“


	2. The forgotten teapot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is busy exploring his new home. So busy that he forgets about the teapot...

They had a small dinner, bread and cheese. Peter claimed not being hungry.  
„You traveled the whole long day, you must be hungry.“  
Peter nibbeled on the bread.  
„How can I be hungry knowing that I wont ever get to cook in this kitchen?“ Peter looked absolutly crestfallen.  
„Kid, cut the dramatics, I wont be throwing you out of the house at midnight. We will wait for the telegram and we will act accordingly. Everything will arrange itself. You will see. Eat.“  
Listlessly Peter picked at the cheese.  
Tony took a deep breath. „Come here.“  
When Peter didnt move instantly, he hardened his voice. „Come. Here.“  
This time the boy got up and moved to Tonys side obediently.  
„Kneel next to my chair.“ When his order was obeyed also he gave the next one: „Hands behind your back, look at me.“  
When Peter did as he was told without complaining Tony gently caressed his hair. „Good boy. Open up.“ He handfed the boy his dinner.

„Now, let me have a good look at you.“  
Peter still kneeled on the floor next to Tonys chair.Tony knew that looking works with the eyes, yet he touched every body part he wanted to inspect.  
„You are not incredibly strong, are you? No. Will have to do, I guess. Kid, what did they feed you in your orphanage? Dont answer that, I dont even want to know. Open your mouth. Very good. Everything seems to be in order.“  
When Tony went in to touch Peters cheeks the boy flinched.  
„Everything is allright, kid, I m not going to hit you, I just want to check if you have a fever. See? Good boy.“  
Peter seemed to like being called a good boy.Tony made a mental note for later.  
Slowly and carefully he undressed the boy. Peter offered no resistance, just looked at him intensely. Tony was looking for injuries that might need attention. And on a side note: The boy was so easy on the eyes, who could blame him that he wanted to take a closer look?  
„You tell me if you dont want me touching anything, right?“  
Instead of an answer Peter smiled and cuddled into Tonys hand.  
„You are really just an adorable little pup, arent you? I bet you love cuddles.“ Nodding eagerly Peters smile got even brighter.  
„Who cuddled you when you were in the orphanage?“  
„Michelle and Ned. My friends.“  
„Michelle is the one who doesnt want to be a mail order bride, right?  
The boy nodded. Tony kept on distracting him while he inspected the boys cock and testicles. Peter didnt protest but he curled into himself as soon as possible.  
„Turn around please.“  
Tony hadnt even touched the boy, when he heared a whispered „please“.  
„Its allright, Petey. We wont do that then. Now, let me check for lice and ticks.“  
Now the boy smiled brightly. He seemed to like Tonys fingers running through his hair. The combing didnt bother him aswell.  
„Such a good boy.“ Smiling gently Tony stood infront of Peter. He wasnt that irritated any more. They still had sent him the wrong mail oder bride but that wasnt important for the moment.

„You seem pretty healthy. Thats good. Now we will go over some rules I expect you to follow:  
You will tell me if you feel sick or if you are hurt. I expect you to eat three meals a day. Since you are not feeling too well at the moment I will handfeed you in the beginning to make sure you do eat. And third I will give you one task a day that I expect you to complete.“  
The boy nodded.  
Tony carried on: „That can be anything from cook dinner while I m away to skin the children I hunt for their pelts.“  
Peter dropped his cup in shock.  
Tony grinned: „The last one was a quip. Not serious.“  
Smiling a little bit uneasy Peter nodded and bowed down to pick up the cup.  
„Now, it was a long day, you must be tired. Its time to go to bed. I m sure you will sleep well after all this excitement.“  
The boy sighed deeply. „I dont know if I ll be able to sleep. This will be the worst night of my life. I was so hopefull this morning and now…“  
„Now, enough of that. The morning is wiser than the evening. Everything will be allright. We will find a solution to this problem. Until then, my bride, may I escort you to our bed?“

The boy was so sad and so out of it that Tony dressed him in his nightgown himself. Then he made Peter curl up at the end of the bed. He was sure the boy would appreciate that. Tony feared that Peter might think he would do something inapropriate when he was sleeping.  
Of course he could have let the boy sleep on a bit of hay on a blanket but he wanted to have the young orphan near him, just in case he came up with something stupid like running away in the middle of the night. The boy was still his responsibility after all.  
When he saw Peter down there at his feet he was overwhelmed with compassion. The poor thing must be so sad.  
Tony got up again, kneeled next to the bed, close to Peter and made a small sign of the cross on Peters forhead. Then he asked the Lord to protect Peter and everyone he held dear.  
It helped. Peter was smiling a little.

Tony Stark had allways been a light sleeper. So he woke up when he felt the boy hug his arms around him. Peter rested his head on his shoulder. A moment later Tony felt the wetness of the tears on his skin. Three breaths later Peters breathing became more regular. His mail order bride had fallen asleep.

Tony woke the next morning to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. In the first moment he didnt know what to make of that. But then he remembered the day before.  
Faintly he heared the boy chatting with someone. Judging by the many endearments he used it must be the cat.  
„Oh I do love you, sweety, you are so nice and warm and cuddly.“  
„Speaking of cuddly“, Tony said and approached his mail order bride from behind, „are you allways such a tight sleeper?“  
Peter jumped three feet high. It was almost funny.  
When the boy didnt answer instantly Tony kept on rambling. „I have one word to say to you, Pawly. Traitor! She never comes to me for cuddles.“  
„Sorry about that.“ Peter smiled shyly. „I made you coffee, sir.“ Carefully he held the cup up so Tony could take it without burning his fingers.  
„What would you have for breakfast normally, kid? And no, I ll not be feeding you gruel or some other perversion.“  
Now the boy only smiled apologetically.  
Tony decided to make the boy some hot chocolate first. „Do you like scrambled eggs?“

They were eating, Tony in silence, Peter was talking non stop. He told Tony everything about the orphanage and the other kids there. He also talked a lot about Pepper. She must have been Peters last relative, because he didnt mention any other family.  
Peter was only ever silent when Tony offered him a fork full of scrambled eggs. Two bites for Peter, one for Tony, two bites for Peter, one for Tony.  
„You will gain some strength soon. Scoot, Pawly, those are Peters eggs!“  
Three forks later breakfast was done.  
„Now, I have to head out soon. Once you are stronger you can accompany me. But for now I want you to stay here. Your task for today is tyding up in here. You can go to the stables and to the range lands but I expect you to stay on my land, its too dangerous, you could get lost. Be a good boy and I wont have to use this.“ Peter looked down and swallowed hard when Tony pointed to his belt. 

When Tony said good bye to his mail order bride with a kiss to his forhead he felt that he had allready become attached to the boy. Sighing deeply he saddled up his horse and was on his way before he could think about it for too long. 

„Is there a telegraph for me? I m awaiting an urgent message from Mr. Beck.“  
But there wasnt anything.

Peter played with Pawly for a while, then he cleaned the kitchen, scrubbed it down with wet sand even. Then he sat up a pot of water. He busied himself with tidying up until he heared one of the horses outside. Peter fetched an apple from a basket and went outside to say hello and make a friend.  
Soon he was riding over Tonys lands, the wind in his hair and freedom in his heart. Everything was forgotten: The mail order bride debacle and Tonys orders to be a good boy.

When he arrived back at Tonys house several hours later he was awaited by his husband to be. Tony leaned against the doorframe and looked at him with stern eyes. And when Peter looked at the thing in his hand fear struck like a lightning.  
The pot was only a black, burned, molten something in Tonys hand. He had forgotten it on the stove.  
Tony turned around and went into the house. Without looking at Peter he undid his belt.  
„Tell me why I m upset with you, please.“  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw that Peter was taking down his trousers and bent over the table.  
„Tell me.“  
When Peter didnt answer immedeatly he received a stroke of the belt.  
„I had thought ten would be fair enough, dont you think? You dont have to count, just tell me why you are getting this punishment.“  
„I made you angry.“  
„I m not angry, Petey.“ It seemed to be true. Tony seemed perfectly calm.  
Second stroke. Obviously Peter wasnt thinking fast enough.  
„I almost burnt your house down.“  
„True but thats not the reason I m upset.“  
Tony wasnt hitting very hard. Peter could feel it and flinched everytime but he wasnt in pain yet.  
He tried something different: „I m sorry, sir.“  
„I know you are. Tell me why I m upset.“ Third and fourth stroke.  
„You are upset because I left the house unsupervised.“ Fifth stroke.  
„Yes, but thats still not the reason I m upset.“  
„I disappointed you.“  
„A bit, but I can understand that you want to go out exploring. Go on.“ Sixth and seventh stroke. Ow.  
„Please sir, I dont know! Please, please…“ Peter started crying. Tony dropped the belt and took the boy in his arms.  
„I m upset because you could have died, Peter. If the fire had spread and you would have been lets say asleep next door, you wouldnt have survived. Do you understand?“  
Peter looked at Tony like he had seen a ghost.  
„Never ever leave the stove when you are cooking something. Thats far too dangerous. Yes?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
„Good. You have three strokes left, am I correct?“  
„Correct, sir.“  
Tony made sure Peter could feel those last three. Then he dropped the belt to the floor and took his bride in his arms. The boy was crying in his shoulder.  
„I m sorry, I m sorry, I m sorry…“  
„I know. I heared it. Its done and forgotten. We have another teapot. Now you help me with dinnerpreperations and you will sit through dinner. If you are still in pain at bedtime you come to me for an oinment. Got it?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
„Good, now get on with it, peel the potatoes.“  
Peter went to fetch the vegetables but then he turned around again, came back to Tony and hugged him around the waist. „Thank you for caring about me.“  
Before Tony could do or say anything it was over and his mail order bride was peeling potatoes like his life depended on it.


	3. Setteling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys and Peters time together.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. Peter kneeled next to Tonys chair. Two spoonfull of stew for Tony, one spoonfull of stew for Peter, two spoonfull of stew for Tony, one spoonfull of stew for Peter.  
Sometimes Peter made small pained noises. From time to time Tony changed the pattern. Two spoonfull of stew for Peter, only one for himself. When Peter turned his head away for the first time, Tony grabbed his chin.   
„I want all of that stew gone. You need to gain some weight, grow some meat on your bones.“  
Obediently Peter opened his mouth again.  
„Good boy. See? I dont have to be strict with you if you do what you are told. Allways remember I dont do that to torture you, I only have your best interest in mind.“  
Smiling brightly now Peter nudged his cheek against Tonys hand. Tony had made sure to give all the meat that had been in the stew to Peter. He himself could live off vegetables and potatoes.  
„Can you still feel your poor bottom?“  
„Yes, sir.“ Peter ducked his head.  
„And it reminds you of what?“  
„Never leave the stove when you are cooking something.“  
„Good boy.“

At nighttime Peter was still very much upset about the whole thing. Tony finished his evening prayer, made a small sign of the cross on Peters forehead like the night before, ordered the boy to find his place at the foot of the bed and blew out their candle.  
The wet, cold, nudging nose of his softly weeping boy reminded Tony of the promised cooling ointment.  
Blindly he foraged for the ointment in his drawer.  
„Come up here. We almost forgot about your ointment.“  
The smell of peppermint filled the air. Peter was still whimpering lowely.  
Carefully but firmly Tony rubbed the thick paste into Peters behind. Peter was completly still, if it hurt he didnt show it.  
„Now be a good boy and stay down there for the night. I will help you bath in the morning. Go to sleep now.“  
But the soft weeping didnt stop. After a while Tony sighed and gave in: „Allright. Fine. Come here. You may sleep in my arms, if it helps.“  
A moment later he had a lapfull of sobbing boy in his arms.  
„Its fine. I m here. Listen to my heartbeat. There, there. All is well again. All is forgiven. The most important thing is, that nothing happened to you.“

The bath in the morning reminded Tony painfully that his mail order bride was still a child at heart. Peter played more with the water than he actually washed himself.  
Patiently Tony spilled bucket after bucket of warm water over Peter. Then he lathered up some soap in his hands and washed Peters hair.  
The boy laughed and squirmed under his hands.  
„Hush. Hold still, you ll get it all in your eyes. You wont like that. Kid, didnt you have baths at the orphanage?“  
„Yes, I did. But I didnt like them. Only when MJ or Ned bathed with me.“  
„You must have been extremly close with those two. Are they your siblings?“  
„No, just my friends.“  
„You also slept in the same bed with them occasionally, right? They would cuddle you?“ Tony made gentle smalltalk with the boy.  
Peter seemed to be the most comfortable when he could tell stories of his friends.  
„Is Ned also a mail order bride?“  
„No, I think he will marry MJ once they are of age.“  
Tony gently ran his fingers through Peters hair, his mailorder bride instantly leanded into the gentle touch. The boy was just so adorable and sweet. Somehow Tony had expected some resentment after last nights punishment but Peter was as affectionate as ever.  
„Come on out, enough waterplaytime.“ Tony rubbed Peters skin dry and didnt go any easier on his very red bottom.  
As ever, Peter leaned in and seeked out bodycontact. Smiling down on his charge Tony helped Peter out of the water.  
„Now, I have to go soon, some business to run. While I m gone I want you to wash the dishes. Stay clear off the stove. Got it? In your freetime you can read a book or whatever it is you like to do. But…dishes first, Petey! You dont want another rendez- vous with my belt, do you?“  
„Cant you take me with you?“  
„Maybe next time.“

„I dont know if this will work, Steve. He is so very young. He is a boy. Yes, he is a good boy, he is really trying. But…“  
„You would have needed a farm hand anyway sooner or later, Tony. Has this Mister Beck written to you allready?“  
„No.“

Tony spent his time before lunch in his factory and on a quick ride over his lands. Everything seemed to be in order.  
When he arrived back home at noon, he was met with the delicious smell of freshly baked bread.  
„I thought I told you to stay clear off the stove.“  
„I did, I only used the oven.“  
„Cheeky.“ Tony reached out and gently pinched Peters ears.  
„You did the dishes, thats good. Good boy, Peter. Come sit with me.“  
Peter took his place on the floor next to Tonys chair.  
Tony took a bite of the bread. Peter had served cheese with it. Then he held a bite out for Peter to take.  
„It really is delicious, kid. Well done.“  
Peter was beaming with joy. „Sir, may I tell you about the book I read?“  
Smiling down on his mail order bride, Tony nodded. 

That was exactly what Tony had imagined his life with his mail order bride to be. He just loved talking about books. But he should have known that Peter might just like Mark Twain books more than James Fenimore Coopers novel. Leave it to Peter to love a book about a cheeky orphan who did nothing but get into trouble. But he entertained the kid, listened to Peters remarks and talked about the book.  
„I have to go now, kid. Until tonight I want the stables cleaned and the animals fed and dinner on the table when I get home. Dont burn my house down. Stay clear off the stove AND the oven.“

„To Mr. Beck: This is my final message. Stop. If you dont solve my problem until next week. Stop. it will be raining down hellfire on your company. Stop. Signed Tony Stark. Stop.“

The damned boy had made a campfire outside. Grilled sausages. Tony spent half an hour pinching Peters ears red and scolding the kid.  
„I have to give you that: You are incredibly creative. Open up, next bite.“  
„Please, sir, cant we eat inside? Kneeling here kinda hurts.“  
„You brought this on yourself, dear. Stop fidgeting. Really kid, how many times do you want to try to burn my house down?“  
Peter whimpered. „But I went outside so the house would be safe.“  
„Kid, ever heared of flying sparks?“

Tony rubbed Peters tortured knees. Maybe it had been a bit mean that he had dragged dinner out for an hour. But it increasingly worried him that Peter, who seemed like a rather smart cookie, had no concept of the dangers of fire.

Peter seemed to love cats and dogs. He could cuddle Pawly for hours and she wouldnt mind, but god help him, if Tony even wanted to touch the little monster.

When Tony ran out of chores for Peter he made the boy carry hay bales from one corner of the barn to another.  
Only when Tony arrived home hours early than Peter had anticipated he learned that Peter had brought books from the orphanage. Whenever he had time he would sit over them and study.  
Later that evening Tony put his spoon down, took the book from Peter and started quizzing him.   
„Are you a good student, Mr. Parker or do I have to go and find a birch rod outside?“  
„I ll try my very best, sir.“ Peters eyes immedeatly mirrored fear.   
Tony smiled gently and caressed Peters hair. „I know you are very smart, my boy. Dont fret, I was just joking. Lets postpone your quiz until tomorrow. Its late anyway, time for our prayer and then off to bed with you.“


	4. Running away or "dont believe in fairy tales"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets overwhelemed a bit, cant cope and trys to run away from Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and leaving comments

Tony woke in the middle of the night. He had allways been a light sleeper. Peter Parker was cursing under his breath in the living room kitchen. Tony could see a glimmer of light. Was he trying to burn the house down again?  
„Where is my second shirt, damn it?“ He heared Peter curse under his breath when he opened the door of the bedroom.   
„In here, kid. Here you go.“ Tonys candle light up the room a bit more.  
„Are you in so much hurry that you cant even wait till morning? Here, kid, I ll give you some bread and jam to take with you. The journey must be long. Oh and here. Take my jacket, I dont want you to get cold at night.“  
With a deep breath Tony opened the door. „You can take Rain. She is just not very used to being out in the darkness. Be carefull.“  
Peter hadnt said anything. He still looked at Tony as if the man could attack him any minute.  
„You know what, I ll accompany you for a bit. Go get me the lantern. I m not too keen on stepping on any rattlesnake, are you?“

They left the farmhouse at two o clock in the morning. Tony firmly guided the horse through the darkness, the lantern only lit the way two steps ahead of them.  
„Well, kid, this is farewell then. It was a pleasure getting to know you.“  
„Thank you for everything, Mr. Stark.“ Tony could hear very clearly that Peter was fighting back tears.  
„Have a safe journey. Just go south, everything should be fine by morning. Send Rain back to me when you have reached the train station. Oh and Peter…“  
„Yes?“  
„Stay clear off the Wendigo. There was an article last week in the DAILY REGISTER that it slaughtered two children who ran away from home at night. Safe travels.“

Tony wasnt exactly proud of himself when he refused to let Peter have the lantern. But some lessons needed to be learnt. Tony was in no hurry. He counted his steps. At step twenty he knew that the message must have sunken in. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six…  
„MR. STARK! Please wait! Please take me with you! I m scared!“  
Tony waited a moment then he turned around and waited for Peter and the horse to catch up with him.  
„Are you allready done with running away? Good. Dont fret anymore, child, I m right here. Now, get down here. Now, hold the stirrup for me!“  
Tony knew that this was no way to talk to the frightened boy but he felt the need to be firm and taking control if he wanted them to get home in one piece.  
„Hold the lantern up, Rain will lead us home. Watch your step!“

The hour long ride back home was excrutiating. They traveled very slowly, because Peter couldnt run in the darkness. Tony could hear the boy sobbing, in exhaustion, in fear. But he didnt relent.

Back home Peter curled up on the bed. „Please…can you come to bed, sir, I m so scared…“  
Tony blew out their candle once again. „Scared of what? Scared of the icy paws of the Wendigo?“ He sneaked his cold hands under Peters nightshirt. The boy screeched and trashed around in Tonys hold.  
„Kid, please, come off it, there is no such thing as a Wendigo. That is a fairytale we tell our kids at bedtime to keep them from running into the woods at night.“ Tony chuckled. „But I have to say you are really, really cute when you are afraid.“  
Peter mumbled something that sounded very much like „Insane maniac.“  
Tony pinched Peters bottom, Peter screeched again and turned around.  
„Oh, Petey all this night travel really got you excited now, did it? I can feel it. Now if you had been a good boy I would have offered to help you out, but since you ve been such a bad boy lately…I think a fair punishment should be to let you sleep it off, dont you think?“  
Now the boy was openly sobbing.  
„Well, I guess I dont have to be so strict with you. If you absolutly must you can allways rut against my leg.“  
To be fair and honest Tony had never thought that Peter might do that. But he did.   
„We will talk in the morning. Good night, love.“  
Peter only grunted in response.

Tony woke up late. He could feel Peter stirring beside him.  
„Petey, why dont you take care of my morning wood for me, thank you?“ It was meant as a joke. But Peter didnt think it was very funny.  
„Why dont you go ask the Wendigo to do it? I m sure it is just behind the tree next to the house.“  
„Love, dont be like that. Its too early for insults.“  
„Oh the Wendigo is an early riser.“ Peters voice sounded like he had eaten a ton of lemons.   
„Allright. If you want to be like that. Listen up: I forbid you to get rid of your morning problem until you apologize.“  
He had expected an argument but Peter just obediently hang his head, said sorry, kneeled next to the bed and offered Tony a blow job.  
It must have been agony for the boy: Smelling, tasting Tonys cum and being forbidden to cum himself.  
Tony grinned and coaxed Peter onto his back. He made Peter come, not once, not twice, he milked him dry literally. Peter was crying openly.  
„Todays lesson, my boy?“  
„Dont run from you and dont believe in fairy tales.“  
Tony smiled conciliatory. „Good boy. Now go back to sleep for a while. I ll watch over you.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please, tell me what you think!  
P.S.:Again, I m European, everything I know from U.S. Folklore I read online somewhere, dont be hard on me please


	5. Ayasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a visitor. Tony isnt pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update

Later in the day Tony came to the conclusion that he had put the boy through too much. The kid must have come to the conclusion that he was a very very bad man.  
But Peter seemed to have found a new positive way to deal with the stress of the last night. He followed Tony around like a lost puppy. He even asked to acompany Tony to the range lands.   
Tony thought that it would be a nice idea to show the boy all of his herds, since Peter loved animals so much.  
So they saddled up the horses and went on their way. Tony insisted on holding Peters reins.   
„I know how horseback riding works, sir.“  
„You mean you know how falling off works. Hold on to the saddle.“

When Tony saw the joy in Peters eyes as he dropped him off at the mavericks, Tony made a mental note to take the boy along every day and add bottle feeding the calves to his list of chores.  
„Ew, Petey, you are full of cowslobber.“  
„Why do they like suckeling on my fingers?“ Peter seemed very very happy.  
„They like the salt on your skin. Now, we will bath when we get home. You need it.“

Drawing a bath was hard work. Tony and Peter took turns in fetching the water. One bucket of water was warmed up, one went in cold. And so on.  
„Hold still, little monster, dont splash the water around. Here let me help you wash your hair. Now, scoot, let me come in too.“  
Obediently Peter let Tony wash him. Then he busied himself with washing Tony.  
„After dinner tonight I ll want answers to your book from yesterday. What, you didnt think you could escape that, did you?“  
Tony had meant to tell a joke. But when he saw Peter tear up he backtracked immedeatly.   
„Angel, what is it? Dont fret, sweetheart, it will be fun.“ Tony took the boy into his arms. „Hush, hush. I wont be mad when you forgot something. Yesterday has been a busy day.“  
Tony gently splashed water into Peters face. Carefully he carried him bridal style out of the bathtub.  
„Its saturday today kid, we have an invitation for tonight.“  
„I dont want to go.“  
„You, my little mailorder bride, will do as I tell you. Isnt that something they taught you at the orphanage? Obey your husband, huh?“  
„Well, technically you arent my husband, not yet.“  
Tony engaged Peter in a staring contest. After a minute the boy backed down, averted his gaze and hang his head, properly put in check.  
„As you wish, sir.“  
„There is my good boy. Believe me, Petey, we will get along very well. I can be quite an easy going guy, if you dont make a fuss every five minutes. And it wont take long, three hours at most. Now, while I m away: make sure to eat your eggs, review your readings, tidy up in here, take care of the horses and dont. burn. my. house. down.“

Peter was done with his work in an hour. It was getting dark allready and the thought of having to go out for dinner didnt please Peter in the slightest. He sat on the porch and played with the cat when he suddenly heared a noise. It sounded like a hurt animal.  
Being carefull Peter quickly went inside and took a knife from the drawer. Tony was carrying the only weappon in the house and of course he had taken it with him.  
When he approached the stables he could hear it: There was someone in there!   
Take a look first and keep your cool, Parker. If this someone was stronger than him he was lost.

This someone was talking to the chickens! Peter couldnt understand the language but he heared the rooster and the chickens cackeling excitedly. And Peter could make out from the tone of the voice that the someone was a woman. Or a girl, more likely.  
„Freeze! Dont come any closer! Drop the animal!“  
She was dirty from head to toe. She wore a rag of deer skin, her black hair was unkept and tangled. From her looks she must be one of the natives living in the forest and mountains.  
She didnt drop the chick she was holding but gently sat it down on the ground.  
Peter frowened. He was pretty sure that the chickens hadnt had any offspring since that day.  
Now he suddenly remembered that Tony had said something about eggs going missing. He had suspected a marten or- god forbid- a snake.  
Peter opened the door of the stable and pointed towards the porch of the house. There was a cup of milk on the table. He had brought it out to lure the cat back in. Now he would feed someone else with it. He turned to the young native and took a sip of the milk himself, then he handed her the cup. She sniffed at the cup, then downed it like she was starving. Afterwards she reached into the bag she was carrying and handed Peter another chicklet.

Before Peter could do or say anything a shadow fell onto them.   
„Here you are, my little eggthief! Give me one reason, ONE reason, Little One, why I shouldnt hang you myself on the next tree over there?!“  
Tony Stark stood over them, larger than life and was bursting with anger.  
„If I catch you on my lands one more time, Ayasha, I ll go get the sheriff. Bloody cheyenne brat! Get going, get out of here, before I go and get the horse whip!“  
The girl got up from the porch, quickly turned her bag inside out, five little chicklets tumbled out of it. When she passed Tony Stark he struck her with his riding crop. She didnt even wince. A moment later she was out of sight.   
„And you?! Half the country can walk in here it seems and take advantage of MY ressources!“  
„Please, sir, forgive me, I took pity on her. I didnt think anything vile.“  
Tonys anger disappeared as quickly as it had flamed up.  
„You didnt know. Little one comes here once a month. Allways on the same day, the same hour. She wants eggs. Loves them. I tried everything. I chased her away, I threatened her, I beat her, nothing helps. Little one really is a nuiscance.“  
„Is that her name?“  
„Yes. Ayasha. Little one. Talk slowly, she understands you. I speak her language, if you meet her, call me over.“  
Peter thought for a moment. „She brought baby chickens.“  
„What?!“

Tony was silent for half an hour. After that half an hour he stated: „Maybe I shouldnt have said that I want to hang her on the next tree.“  
Peter stood at the washtable and washed his face. „When are we leaving?“  
„In an hour. We will make it short. No longer than three hours. I m tired.“  
„Do you want me to relax you a little, sir?“ Peter came over and kneeled between Tonys legs.  
„Only if you want to, my boy. Dont think you have to do this for me.“  
Peter looked as if he didnt quite understand what Tony was saying. „I want to.“  
Smiling Tony opened his legs wider. „You do that. Good boy.“

Tony payed close attention to Peter. He didnt seem upset, nothing felt forced or ungenuine. And the boy was so cuddly. He seemed to love it when Tony ran his hands through his hair.  
Of course he would have just shot the first person who made such an assumption but he had got attached to the boy.  
Peter got bolder with every move. „Dont be cheeky.“   
When Tony finally came down Peters throat he wished they could just stay home that night.   
„Such a good boy. You really swallowed it all? Not a drop went amiss. I ll expect you to keep that up, you know?“  
Peter nodded.   
„Go wash your face a second time, we have to get going.“


	6. The visit and the night after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go visit Clint and Natasha and spend a night at home together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: edging

Clint and Natasha had outdone themselves with dinner. Peter wanted to ask how many more people were invited. It couldnt possible be just two. There was food on the table that could have fed the entire orphanage. At first Peter had thought that Clints children would join them but they were allready getting ready for bed. The siblings asked shyly if „the boy“ would want to read them a bedtime story. Ten minutes later Peter cuddled with them on their bed and half an hour later they had fallen asleep to Peters voice, curled up around him like little dogs napping with their mother.  
Peter napped for a while too, then he joined Tony again.  
At first he was not sure if Tony would allow him to eat with the grown ups. Just to be on the safe side he kneeled down next to Tonys chair. A hand that came down on his head and patted him gently showed him that it had been the right decision.  
Gently Peter noozled Tonys hand and made small, quiet whimpering noises.  
„Did you sleep well, Petey?“ Gently Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair. Peter nodded. „Are you hungry, sweety?“  
Peter nodded shyly and smiled.   
„You may eat on your own tonight“, Tony whispered into his ear. „Think of a way to make it up to me later.“  
When desert came around Peter got restless. Impatiently he picked at Tonys trouser. He wanted cake and he wanted it now!  
An ungentle pinch to the ear reminded him of his place. Mr. Stark took his time. But eventually the plate with the cake was handed down to him aswell.  
Peter ate the cake slowly. From time to time Mr. Stark would squeeze his ears between his fingers. Peter wasnt quite sure why, but obediently as ever he took it without complaining. It didnt hurt. Much.

Later in the evening Peter played with the family dog. It really was a pity that Tony didnt own a sheepdoggie who came back to the house with them. All his dogs stayed with the cattle.  
Tony was drinking his last glas of whiskey. They would head home soon. Peter eyed his glas with increasing worry.

The night was cold. Tony had given Peter his coat.  
„How…how do you want me to make it up to you?“  
„How about you start with a blow job when we get home? And afterwards I could give you a nice long milking to make sure you sleep tight tonight?“  
When Tony saw Peters slightly fearfull eyes in the light of the lantern he ran his fingers through the boys hair.   
„Dont fret, Petey. You dont have to take this option. Of course I could allways give you a spanking if thats what you rather have.“

When they arrived home Peter bussied himself with getting cleaned up at the wash table. Tony lounged on the bed, allready naked and watched him.  
„Tell me, Petey, you dont feel uncomfortable when I want to handfeed you, dont you?“  
„No, sir.“  
„Even infront of other people? Look at me. No, come over here and look me in the eyes.“  
Obeying Tonys words, Peter sauntered over, kneeled next to the bed and met Tonys gaze. „No, sir. I dont feel uncomfortable. In fact it makes me feel cared for.“  
Tony smiled. „Thats good. Thats the idea. Now, my boy, I believe you owe me a blowjob and I owe you a couple of edges.“  
Peter noozled into Tonys crotch. „Its sooo big, sir.“  
„Dont worry sweety, your babycock will grow some more…eventually.“ Watching his boys face burn with humiliation Tony grinned.  
The man manhandled the boy onto his back and went to work. He waited for Peter to slap his hand away, to ask him if he was crazy. But it never happened.  
„Now, we will do two, then you can suffer through my blowjob and then we will edge you some more until you fall asleep. Sounds good?“  
Peter nodded. Tony grinned. „Great.“  
As he didnt want Peter to enjoy his first orgasm either he showered the boy in humiliation. Tony mocked Peters body, scolded him for being so loud and threatened punishment for being so messy. When Peter finally came in long white spurts Tony just kept going. Soon the moans of pleasure changed to howls of pain.  
„No more, sir…no more…“  
„Oh but you enjoyed it a minute ago. Besides, bad boys dont get what they want. Stop wiggeling.“  
Tony kept going until Peter was sobbing.  
„Its okay now. Good boy. I can trust that you wont rut against the sheets?“  
The boy was too exhausted to answer.

Waking up with the sunrise Tonys first gaze was dedicted to Peter Parker in his arms. He worried a bit. Maybe he had overstepped? Maybe he had been too strict with the boy? But a few minutes later Peter opened his eyes, noticed that he was still in Tonys arms and instantly cuddled closer. Gently Peter placed a few soft kisses to Tonys jawline. Then he closed his eyes again, sighed and went back to sleep.  
„You like me, boy?“  
Peter nodded unconsciously.  
„Even when I m mean to you?“  
Yawning Peter whispered: „Arent mean. Just a bit stricter than necessary.“  
„You dont mind if I touch you like that?“  
„Am I not your bride and arent you my husband-to-be? Am I not supposed to please you in bed?“  
„I know I can be very demanding.“ Almost shyly Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair, a gentle caress.  
„I will live. Do you want me to make you coffee, sir?“  
„I want you to stay here with me. Will you let me cuddle you? I know you love that.“  
Smiling happily Peter cuddled closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading and commenting.   
yes, I know Tony can be very demanding


	7. The day Ayasha came back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Ayasha make some sort of trade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: bathing, orgasm denial, insufficient cleanliness

Tony sat on his desk and wrote letter after letter to newspapers with the goal to ruin Quentin Becks business.  
Peter kneeled next to his chair and bussied himself with sewing.   
„Do you have enough light down there, my boy?“  
Without waiting for an answer Tony put the lamp next to Peter.  
Tony looked out of the window. It was almost lunchtime but it was raining outside that day. It was almost as dark outside as if it was night. Absentminded Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair.  
When Peter nuzzled against Tonys hand he looked up. Gently Peter rubbed his cheek against Tonys back of the hand.  
Tony kneeled down and started touching Peter. Caresses through the hair, gentle touches down the back, firm squeezes of the buttocks. When Peter whined at that he only earned himself a firm spank.  
„You take what I give you, right? Or you can kneel on a log for a few hours, would you like that better? No, thought so. Now, finish that sewing and then start on lunch.“  
„May I please eat on my own today?“  
„No you certainly may not, you are still skin and bones. How will you ever be a help for me on the farm if you cant even lift a bucket of water.“  
„I can lift a bucket of water.“  
„Yeah, in your dreams. Go on, off to cooking.“

In fact, Tony noticed that Peter didnt mind being handfed that much. He could eat and read the newspaper simultaniously. That clearly had to be an advantage?  
After Peter had eaten all his veggies Tony decided that the boy had earned himself a little treat. He gave him a small praline.  
Peter looked at it and didnt recognize it.  
„Thats chocolate, sweetheart. Its tasty. Eat.“  
„Cant be mine then. Chocolate is for rich children.“ Smiling insecurly and sadly Peter lowered his head.  
The sad smile made Tonys heart clench. He gently nudged the praline against Peters lips. „Open. Eat.“  
Peter carefully licked at the chocolate. It took a while until it was gone. The boy was savouring it. „Look at this mess. Clean my fingers. Suck on them.“  
Actually, Tony had to admit that the boy was very obedient. Peter did what he was told, even if the order was a little bit lewd.  
His mail order bride took the digit fully into his mouth. Tony closed his eyes.   
„Do you want something else to suck on?“  
Grinning Tony lowered his pants and opened his eyes again. The look of admiration in Peters eyes never got old.  
„Get on your knees, boy. I dont want to feel any teeth, understood? If you are good you will get some more chocolate. If you bite its the belt for you, got it?“  
Nodding quickly Peter got to work.  
All of a sudden Tony felt bad. „You dont have to do that, if you dont want to, right? I ll give you the chocolate anyway.“  
„But I want to.“ Peter nozzled into Tonys crotch.  
„Soon you ll have learned to please me in all ways you can think of, my boy. Soon. You are such a good boy, arent you? So obedient. Thats it, Petey.“  
Tony didnt want to remember a time without Peter infront of him on his knees. But when his little mail order bride tried to relief himself of his own errection, Tonys strictness flared up again: „No! Be a good boy. Hands off!“  
„Please, sir, please…“  
„I said no.“  
A challenging eyebrow went up to Tonys hairline. Go on. Try and disobey me.  
But Peter didnt dare to.  
Tony gave Peter not one but two pieces of chocolate.  
„Rinse your mouth with water, Petey, dont forget.“

„Until I m back I want you to peel the potatoes for dinner. Dont bother that stupid cat. Be good.“

Peter sat outside on the porch, peeling the potatoes, the cat kept him company. Suddenly Ayasha sat beside him, knife out and helped him with the potatoes.   
„Where did you come from?“  
She pointed behind the house.   
„Maybe you can eat with us later?“  
She shrugged. Then she took some sweet corn from her bag and handed it to Peter.  
„Or maybe it will be better if you leave before Mr. Stark comes home.“ She nodded.

The finished the chores together and played with the cat until Ayasha suddenly jumped to her feet and hid.   
Before Peter could ask questions he heared Tonys horse aswell.  
He got up and went to meet the man at the stables.   
„Welcome back, sir.“ He took the rains and helped Tony off the horse. „The potatoes are in the pot and in the oven. I ve been with them until two minutes ago. I didnt burn your house down.“  
„Good boy. Lets eat outside, it isnt windy.“  
Peter kneeled infront of Tonys chair and relaxed. He froze up again when Tony suddenly called out: „You eat with us, Ayasha, dont you? Come on out. Its rude to hide in shadows.“  
When the girl reluctantly joined Peter on the porch Tony leisurly asked: „Trespassing on my property again, are you, Ayasha?“  
Making herself small like Peter Ayasha also kneeled infront of Tony Stark. She and Tony exchanged a few words, Peter couldnt tell what they meant, he just assumed that Ayasha was saying sorry.  
Tony fed the two teenagers by hand. One bite for Ayasha, one bite for Peter.  
„The sweet corn is really delicious, thank you, Little One. You still have it rough at your village? They dont treat you well?“  
When the girl flinched a little bit, Tony reached out to caress her hair.   
„I ll prepare a bath. You are all dirty.“  
Ayasha tilted her head to the side. Peter was sure she didnt fully understand what Tony had said and he also wasnt sure if that was such a brilliant idea.   
He bussied himself with eating and shared the best bites with the girl.

After some time Tony came back, took Ayasha by the hand and led her inside. Tony repeated one word over and over again, Peter assumed that it meant something like „dirty“.  
Somehow Peter had assumed that Ayasha wouldnt like the idea of a bath. Shedding her clothes infront of two men. Maybe she would be scared?  
But the young native didnt seem to mind. She smiled and opened her hair. It was so thick and long that it almost covered her entirely.  
„What did you say to her?“  
„I said that she is all dirty. Needs a bath. Filthy, arent you Ayasha? Yes.“  
„I ll warm up some water, so she isnt cold.“  
„You are spoiling her.“  
„Well, how would you want to get her clean, sir? I m sure she is covered in all seven different kinds of dirt. You will need warm water.“

Like Peter Ayasha played more with the water than she was actually washing herself. Mr. Stark was scolding her non- stop, but she didnt seem to mind. She repeated a few words now and again. Peter later figured out they meant „sorry“.  
Despite the harsh words Tony was suprisingly gentle with the girl. Ayasha seemed to like that. When Tony was washing her face with a washcloth she shnuggled into Tonys hands.  
„Wash those rags she calls clothes. Be quick about it and hang them infront of the fire when it is done.“  
„What are you telling her now?“ When Peter came back Tony was still talking fluently in Ayashas native language.   
„I told her that she needs to clean herself more often to stay healthy. I dont know why no one in her village bothered to tell her that. She allready has an infection.“  
„Is she going to die?!“ Tears shot to Peters eyes.   
„No. Nothing that a few herbs and good food and sleep wont cure.“  
„How old is Ayasha anyway?“  
„I dont know for sure, maybe a couple of years your junior. I ll ask her, maybe she knows.“  
But of course the girl didnt know.

Peter thought about it for a moment. MJ had allways been horrified of men. Why wasnt Ayasha?  
„Why isnt she scared of you?“  
Mr. Starks gaze told Peter he didnt take that well.   
He backtracked. „I…I… mean, she is totally comfortable getting naked infront of us. Isnt she scared we could do god knows what?“  
„Oh. No. She knows I wont do anything she wouldnt want. Yes, I beat her when I catch her taking my stuff, yes I shout at her, but she knows I allways take good care of her. Maybe thats why she comes back all the time. Dont you?“ Then Tony Stark said a word in Ayashas native language that Peter interpreted as „little monster“.

A little bit later Ayasha sat in a chair, cuddled up in a blanket and Tony and Peter tried their best to tame her hair. Peter thought braids would work just fine. MJ allways wore her hair like that if she absolutly had to. There was so much hair that Peter braided three plaits and braided them again in one thick braid.  
„Go take the vegetables that are left and make soup“, Tony ordered. „Be quick about it.“  
When Peter came back with a bowl of soup Ayasha had fallen asleep in his lap.  
„We talked some things out. I ll give her a share of our eggs and she will provide some handmade goods. Can be anything, blankets she has woven, a share of berries she has found, stuff like that. Now, lets wake her up she has to eat.“  
Gently Tony nudged at Ayashas cheeks.  
Peter was so happy that Ayasha would be taken care of that he hugged Tony around the waist. „Thank you.“  
„Now what is the meaning of this?“  
„Thank you for taking care of her.“  
„Im not taking care of her, I m just preventing her death.“  
But the fondness in Tony Starks eyes betrayed his harsh words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading. Tony is all bark and almost no bite. He has a heart of Gold, I tell you.   
Comments and kudos make me very happy


	8. Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets talk about business: Tony writes letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay

Tony was raining hellfire down on Mr. Becks business. Really, how difficult could it be to write one freaking telegraph or one letter? This Quentin Beck had to be an idiot. Or maybe someone had shot him allready.   
Tony hadnt even realized that he had started to grind his teeth. Only when he felt Peter Parkers fingers gently massaging his jaw he relaxed a bit.  
„Are you angry, sir?“  
„Yes.“  
„At me, sir?“ Peters voice instantly sounded fearfull.  
„Believe me, my boy, you would know that by now. Now go and make me a coffee. Afterwards you may massage my head, if you still want to.“

The boy was so cuddly, so eager to please. Tony just wanted to take him ins arms and hold him tight.  
„Mr. Parker, I have spent the last hour thinking about what is going to happen with you. A difficult problem, hm? Look at me.“  
„Please, Mr. Stark, Ill try to do better, I ll…“  
„Hush.“ Tony ran his fingers through Peters hair. „Hush. I ve made up my mind, you are going to stay here with me. You are clever, you will become strong one day and you can help me a lot.“  
„But I cant bear you children.“ Peters voice was no more than a whisper.  
„No. But thats not important now. You are still young, so I m guessing the farm can become yours when I m gone.“  
What Tony hadnt expected, happend. Peter started crying.   
„Please dont leave me all alone out here!“  
„Stupid child, I didnt mean tomorrow! Like in thirty years or something!“  
But nothing Tony said or did could calm Peter or make his tears stop falling.

„I m sorry I cant bear you children.“  
„There will be a solution for that aswell, my boy. Dont worry about it now.“

Peter calmed down after quite a while. Tony rested on the bed with him, he had him undressed and carefully touched his whole body, mostly running his fingers through the boys hair. The boy didnt dare to look Tony in the eyes. Maybe it was because he himself was still fully dressed. Tony tipped Peters head up. „Look at me. No. None of that curling up shit, streach out, I want to see all of you.“  
It looked like a cleanliness inspection. Tony figured Peter knew those from the orphanage. And when Peter started whimpering as Tony wanted to check his hands he figured that some of those inspections didnt go over smoothly.  
„Did you get cane strokes on the hands for lack of cleanliness?“  
Nodding Peter hid his hands behind his back.  
„Let me see your fingernails, boy. I promise I wont hit your hands.“  
Shaking slightly Peter cuddled into Tony instead of obeying.   
„You are scared, sweetheart. You dont have to be. You are so nice and clean allready. Come on, lets wash our hands together and then I want that damn coffe and my headmassage!“

Peters fingers took away the pain in Tonys temples. The man contemplated over a few things for a while.   
„Do you wish to invite your friends from the orphanage sometimes? I ll pay for the journey of course.“  
„Would you really do that, sir?“ Peter looked as if Tony had just hung the moon in the nightsky.   
„Would I be offering if not? Do I look like a man who makes jokes about such important business?“  
Before he could take another breath Peter had thrown himself into Tonys arms.  
„Thank you, thank you, thank you!“  
„It is quite allright, now calm down. Lets see how everything turns out.“

„Mr. Beck, this is my final letter before I ll be forced to involve my lawyer. Sort out the problem concerning Peter Benjamin Parker within the next month or you will have to face serious consequences.   
Anthony Howard Stark.“  
„Peter! I m going to post a letter and I ll write a telegraph aswell and if that bastard that calls himself Quentin Beck isnt answering this time around I ll find means to hunt him down.“  
„No, sir, please dont do that. That could go south pretty quickly.“  
„Leave him to me, it will be over in two seconds. Well, until I m back from town I want you to clean the kitchen and bake a bread. Now hand over that book! If you dare to burn my kitchen down it will be my belt for you. Got it, Mr. Parker?“  
Peter held on to „Ben Hur“ as if his life dependend on it.  
„I wont look into it, I promise, I dont even want to know how the race will end, promise! Please dont take it away.“  
„Good enough. Now, do you need something from town?“  
„Could you bring me a new book?“  
There still was no answer to his telegraph. Maybe this Mr. Beck was a ghost. Tony Stark wrote a telegraph to Peters orphanage and invited Ned and Michelle over. Then he posted some money, so the boy and the girl could pay for the ship and the train tickets.  
He smiled thinking about the joy this suprise would bring Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think


	9. About books and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really has to lighten up a bit

„Mr. Parker, if you forget everything around you if you are reading a book, reading is obviously very detrimental for your health.“   
Tony Stark was looking at Peter Parker through the remains of yet another pot.  
„You, my boy, could have been severly injuried. Do you understand what I m saying? Yes? Because I dont think you do.“  
Hanging his head Peter tried to looked sufficiently chastised, hoping Tony Stark would leave it at that.  
„Now my boy, here is what is going to happen: we will bake the bread again together and you will stand by the oven every minute that it takes. You wont get anything on your plate tonight, but you will kneel on that log for as long as I eat my dinner.“

Half an hour later Peter was whimpering through Tonys dinner. From time to time Tony would mercifully hand him a piece of bread and scratch behind his ear.   
„Yes, sweetheart, I know. Consequences can be very uncomfortable sometimes. Think about how uncomfortable it would be not to have a roof over our head. Come on, change of position you may now sit on it. Yes, right there, no stop looking at me with your puppy dog eyes, you need to learn. What are we learning today?“  
„Fire is very dangerous and as such not to be left unattended.“  
„Well, I hope you take this lesson to heart.“  
Tony gently caressed Peters hair. „You can be such a good boy. You are a bit careless, but I will train that out of you.“

Later at night Peter had made himself a nest in the crook of Tonys legs. He had curled himself in and was whining at Tony for being so strict.  
„I didnt actually burn your house down.“  
„And I have to make sure that you wont in the future. I hate to be strict with you, Peter. But I have to be, to ensure our safety. Now stop your whining and go to sleep.“  
Peter was restless that evening. He tossed and turned around and bumped into Tonys legs now and again.   
„Do I have to get up and fetch my belt?“  
The boy was suddenly frozen in place. „To...to…do what with it?“  
„Oh I dont know. I could smack it across your backside until you have learned to stay still. Or I could tie you to the bedpost for the night. What will it be? Hm? You really are a little dreamer, arent you? How did your orphanage deal with that?“  
„I think you can guess that, sir.“  
„Oh, I do. Now, Petey, I think you wont be reading Ben Hur tomorrow.“  
Peter pouted.   
„Well, I could be persuaded to read it to you while you are peeling potatoes.“ Tony reached down and gently ran his fingers down Peters forhead and down the bridge of his nose. After seven gently caresses Peter had fallen asleep.

Time went by, Peter didnt even realize how fast. He was really happy on the farm. Ever so often Tony let him join him at work with the animals.   
The evenings were spent with reading or visits to friends.

On his way home from the factory Tony bought travel clothes for Peters friends and posted them. A plain, light mourning dress for the girl and a plain, black suit for the boy. Tony couldnt stand the thought that Peters friend had to travel in rags and be objected to gossip and glares from the people around them. Because he was in a good mood he added shoes, undergarments, nightclothes and another set of dayclothes. He felt like he was equipping a dowery.  
For Peter he bought another set of dayclothes aswell.  
If everything went well his friends should arrive in a month and a half.

When he arrived he saw that Ayasha had brought a woven blanket. She had draped it over a chair. Silently he listened on the door. Was the girl still there? It was all quiet.   
Tony went inside and saw Peter and Ayasha cuddled up around each other on the bed like little dogs. They were sleeping. When Tony stepped closer he saw to his horror that both of them were undressed.   
„Peter Benjamin Parker! What on earth is this?! Are you out of your mind?! You do realize that you could have knocked her up, right? We will have to support her child, you know?! Her people are going to have us for breakfast! You may have contracted a disease, god knows what that nasty infection is that she has! And you! Ayasha, how stupid are you anyway?! Your people might shun you! You will be all alone! What…“  
„Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark…nothing happened! Nothing happened. She was just tired and wanted to cuddle. We did nothing, I promise. Sir, nothing happened. Nothing happend…“  
It took a while to calm Mr. Stark down. And even then he would still growl like an angry dog, swatting Peter and Ayasha wherever he could reach.  
The girl looked at him with terrifyied eyes.   
Peter heared Mr. Stark repeating one word to Ayasha again and again and again.   
„What are you telling her?“  
„Naughty, she is naughty, thats what I tell her.“  
Trembling like a leaf Ayasha tried to find comfort in Peters arms, but Mr. Stark wouldnt let her.  
„Please, sir, I m begging you, we didnt do anything bad. We were just tired, I swear, please…“  
Without a replay Mr. Stark made Ayasha stand up and made her kneel on a log in the corner. „Dont you dare move an inch, brat.“ Then he repeated the order in Ayashas language.  
„You two will only cuddle in clothes. And I will be present to supervise you. Got it?“  
After a few moments Ayasha started whimpering lowely like a little dog.   
„You are hurting her, sir. Please let her come to me.“  
Mr. Stark was going on and on about Ayasha being naughty.  
„Sir, please, it was all my fault. I would never compromise her, I promise. She was a good girl. We were just tired…Nothing happened…“  
Slowly but surely Mr Stark calmed down. Eventually he went over to Ayasha and helped the girl to her feet.  
The young native immedeatly took comfort in Peters arms. Peter was sure she would have hid behind him, if she could have.   
„Now she is even more scared of you, sir.“  
Tony Stark looked mighty uncomfortable. Awkward had a new name. 

In fact Tony Stark was back in Ayashas good graces faster than he could blink. When he offered the girl some fruit and vegetables from his table, she was all smiles and handkisses again in the blink of an eye.

Mr. Stark returned to the farm in the evening after a long day on the lands with the cattle. It was later than usual. But still he got irritated when Peter didnt come to greet him like normally. Was the boy allready in bed?  
Secretly he spied through a crack in the door. His mail order bride was reading again.   
„Mr. Parker, am I not worthy of your greeting? Why dont you come to me when I m arriving home after a hard day at work?“  
Peter hurried out of bed, his foot got tangled in the bed sheets and he almost tripped. It looked so comical that Tony Stark bursted out laughing.   
Peter went up on tip toe and kissed Tony on the mouth.   
„Good evening, sir, welcome home. Is there anything I can do for you?“  
„My good little wife. How about a cup of tea and a foot massage?“ Tony had meant to be funny, he was joking.   
But Peter really fetched him a cup of tea, got a bowl of warm water and soap and then went down on his knees and took off Tonys boots.  
Tony closed his eyes. That had to be heaven.  
„What have you been reading?“  
„Nothing important, sir.“  
„Do I have to censor your books, my boy?“, Tony had meant to tell a joke. But Peter immedeatly looked really frightened. Tony frowned.  
„Did they take away your books at the orphanage?“  
Peter nodded.  
„Why?“  
„Punishment.“  
Tony reached down and gently caressed through Peters hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner.  
„Dont worry. I wont have to take them away, if you are good.“  
Smiling again in an instant Peter hugged Tony around the waist.


	10. The rooftop and the log

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter endangers himself. Again.

„Pawly! Muz, muz, muz! Where are you?“  
Where was this freaky cat anyway?  
Peter crawled under the table and looked around. After searching the stable he gave up and just put a plate with milk out on the porch to lure the kitty back in.   
Then he carried two handfull of their clothes and the nightgowns outside and fetched water from the well.  
Doing laundry was a lot of hard work. But Peter wanted Tony to know that he had made the right choice in keeping him. He wanted to proof to him that he was a good housekeeper.  
Tony had just left for work. Peter felt lonely. Just in time Pawly turned up and he had someone to cuddle. Then he looked around what else he could do for his mail order husband.   
Just for an inspection he climbed a ladder up to the rooftop of the ranchhouse. Maybe the rooftop neaded repairing too? Who wants to wake up soaked in rain after all, just because no one bothered to check for holes in the housetop?

Tony was riding back home in the middle of the day after sending telegraph after telegraph. He needed a lunch break. This Quentin Beck had to be a ghost. Maybe the newspaper had made him up.   
Tony was quite hungry allready.  
So he became quite irritated when Peter was nowhere to be seen in the living room kitchen.   
„Peter! Mr. Parker! Where are you?“  
Where was this blasted boy now?

„Peter! Its not funny anymore! Come on out! Where are you?“   
The boy wasnt under the bed, and not under the table. Was he playing hide and seek?   
„Dont tell me you did something stupid like running away again?“  
When Tony made his rounds around the house his gaze wandered up, more a coincidence than anything else. And what he saw up there nearly sent him a heartattack.  
He gasped for air a few moments long, then he contemplated howlering thunder, lightning and hellfire at Peter, but then he reconsidered. What if he shocked Peter so much that he lost his footing?   
„Mr. Parker? How is the weather up there?“

Peter turned his head and looked at Tony down there.   
„Its quite fine, thank you sir.“  
„Care to explain to me what the hell you are doing up there?“  
„Fixing the roof, sir.“  
„Come down here this instant, I ll give you something to fix.“

Tony was pleased that Peter obeyed him. „Go fix me some lunch, my boy. Then we are going to have a talk, a quick one, I have to get going again soon.“  
Peter made a simple meal, kneeled down on the floor and let himself be fed by Tony.   
He was glad that Tony didnt withhold food.  
„You will not, under any circumstances climb up to that roof again when you are alone here. Hell, you wont even climb up there while I m there with you. Do you know why?“  
„Because you dont want me to?“  
„Yes. Why?“  
Peter blanked on that question.   
„Because its extremly dangerous and you could fall to your death. Now. Go get ink, feather and paper.“  
The boy obeyed.  
„You will write „I will not endanger my life with reckless stunts.“  
„Yes, sir. How often?“   
„Until I m back. For the duration of that time you will sit on the washboard. No breaks, no getting up until I m back, am I understood?“

Tony knew that Peter would obey him. And indeed when he returned home in the evening Peter hadnt moved from his place. The boy wasnt crying anymore, just whimpering lowely.  
Tony realized that he had been too strict with Peter. He must have been in pain the whole afternoon. „Better in pain, than dead“, he thought after a moment of reconsideration.   
„Have you learned your lesson yet, my boy?“  
„Yes, sir. I wont climb up to the rooftop no more, I promise.“  
„Good.“ Tony reached out and gently caressed Peters hair.   
„May I please get up, sir?“  
„No, you may not. Stay a little while longer. I want the lesson to sink in. For real this time.“  
When Peter wanted to object Tony cut him off: „Do you want to kneel on a log next? No? Then be good and quiet. Let me see your lines.“  
Peter had worked quite hard. Tony gently kissed him on the forhead.   
„Good boy.“

After another half an hour, Tony was reading the newspaper- still no sign of that mysterious Mr. Beck- Peter staggered. Time to call it quits.   
„Come on Mr. Parker. Here, take my hand. Up you go. There, there, that wasnt so bad now, was it?“ Tony mocked Peter a bit.   
Quite ungently he massaged Peters buttocks, even though the boy squirmed fiercly.  
„Hold still, I m not done with you yet.“  
But Peter sobbed so heartbreakingly, that Tony relented.   
„Allright, Mr. Parker, we are done here. You were quite brave. Come, rest a bit with me.“  
Tony filled some milk into a cup, added some honey and fed Peter like someone would a toddler. Peter gratefully sipped and gulped and if there had been a way inside Tony Stark, Peter would have found it that evening.   
„I dont want you dead, Mr. Parker. I want you alive and well. Please allways remember that.“


	11. No reading, no burning anything down, no nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys instructions are getting more specific

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for hanging in there with me, I m sorry for the delay, worklife was stressy

„I really dont know, Steve. The boy is so god damn reckless, its dangerous.“  
„You are fond of him, arent you? He of you?“  
„Yes. Yes, I think so. But he is still such a child.“  
„A child you can nurture and watch growing.“

„Mr. Parker, are you sure that this orphanage you are talking about and this Mr. Beck actually exist?“  
„Of course, I am, Mr. Stark, where would I have been living for the majority of my life otherwise?“  
Tony Stark sighed. „Did this Mr. Beck lead a dangerous life? Any chance that he has been shot in the meantime?“  
„It…Its not my place to judge that, sir“, Peter hemed and hawed.  
Sighing, Tony folded the letter and put it in his statchel for the next day.   
„Didnt you say you wouldnt write to him no more?“  
„Well, he is the only person who is responsible for your wellbeing, except for me. There has to be a way of getting ahold of this guy. Dont you fret. You will stay here with me. Thats not the problem. I just want to get my hands around this guys neck and wring it a bit. Just a tiny bit.“  
Peter smiled uneasily. „As you wish, sir.“  
„How long have you been under his care?“  
Looking away awkwardly Peter mumbled: „I wouldnt call it „care“, sir.“  
„Right. Well, Mr. Parker, whats for dinner today?“  
Peter smiled. „Bread and cheese. And milk. There is no whiskey left.“  
„I m pretty sure there was one last bottle, my boy. What happened to it?“  
„I dont know what you are talking about.“ Pointedly Peter avoided Mr. Starks eyes. Sternly Tony grabbed Peters chin and forced eyecontact.   
„Look at me. I think you are lying to me. Out with it. What happend to my bottle of whiskey?“  
„I…might have given it to Ayasha.“  
„WHAT?!“

It took a long time until Tony Stark understood that the young native actually needed the alcohol as a desinfectant.  
„It seems that I run a self- service shop, without even knowing about it! Everybody can just walk in here and get ahold of MY ressources! And Mr. Parker here just hands them out!“  
„I m sorry, sir, it wont happen again. I just…“  
„Yeah, it better not, Mr. Parker.“

After a rather tense dinner they retired to the bed. Peter just absolutly adored the quite luxurious bedding.  
„Really, Peter, you act as if you had slept on straw and hay for all your life.“  
„Thats because I did, Mr. Stark.“  
Peter cuddled close to Tony.  
Tony was on the brink of sleep when he felt Peter squirming around.   
„Mr. Parker, there will be non of that until morning, when its time for your milking. Do I have to tie you to the bedpost? Naughty little minx.“

On the way to the factory Tony visited the post office. There was a letter for Peter Parker from the orphanage. It wasnt from Mr. Beck but from Michelle Jones. It stated that the two friends would board the ship the next day. The girl thanked Tony Stark for the traveling clothes and the tickets and she stated that they would pay him back when they had found employment.   
Of course to Tony that was absolutly out of the question. He wasnt going to take money from an orphan, especially if said orphan was a friend of his mailorder bride.

Tony had left Peter with a to- do- list and a strict „no reading, no burning anything down, no climbing anything, no nothing“ order. One of Tonys belts was put on the table as a reminder of what was going to happen if Peter disobeyed.  
Peter had been reading when Tony had made himself ready for work. They had quarreled over the book.   
When Tony had come back at lunchtime a nice warm soup was awaiting him. Ayasha was nowhere to be seen, but he guessed the recipe had been her idea.   
„Now Mr. Parker, I expect you to be productive this afternoon. Find yourself something to do. It will pay off for you, I promise. If I catch you slacking and lazying out, you know what is awaiting you. And again, no funny business while I m not here.“  
„There is nothing funny about business.“  
Tony Stark had grabbed Peters chin. „Are you trying to get sassy with me?“  
Peter gulped. „I wouldnt dare, sir.“  
„Thought so.“ Tony had leaned in and kissed Peters forehead. Smiling shyly Peter had hugged Tony around the waist and cuddled close.Carefully, as if he expected to be shoven away.  
„Come back home soon, sir. What do you want for dinner?“  
„A nice cup of tea, bread and cheese, a shot of whiskey and a sweet, naked boy in my bed.“ Tony had smirked.  
On his way home Tony made a stop at the grocery store. On a whim he bought a bar of chocolate. Maybe Peter would appreciate it.


	12. Preparations and waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wait for peters friends to arrive. Peter isnt doing all too well

When he arrived home half an hour later he found Peter on his bed, hidden under a blanket.  
On his desk there were a cup of tea and his dinner.   
„Have you been a good boy today, Petey?“ Tony came over and raked his fingers through Peters hair.  
„I think so, sir.“  
Peter sat up and revealed the upper half of his body. He was naked, as Tony had asked him to be.  
„Oh you ve been a good boy indeed. My good boy?“  
Nodding shyly Peter cuddled into Tonys hand.  
„Do I have to punish you for slacking? Did you read secretly again?“  
Peter wisely didnt answer that question.   
„Did you burn anything again?“  
„No, sir.“  
„Well, I m pleased.“ Tony took his shirt and his trousers off and slipped into bed behind Peter.  
Smiling Peter cuddled up to Tony.  
„Oh, someone is naughty. No, no rutting against me like some animal. You ll fall asleep eventually, with your little cock all hard and achey.“  
Tony felt Peter nodding against his chest, then the boy cuddled closer.  
„I m cold. Please, can you hold me?“ Smiling Tony wrapped Peter into a hug. He had noticed that Peter allways liked to sleep closer to the wall, down at his feet. He would fall asleep in Tonys arms and wander down to the bottom of the bunk later. In the morning Peter would sometimes wake up curled around Tonys feet. Often he would also rest in the crook of Tonys knees, resting his head on Tonys tigh.  
Asked why he did that, Peter responded that he had allways slept with more than one person in a bed. They were used to snuggle up to each other like little dogs in a bundle.  
„Will your friends be content when I build them a bed that will fit two? They will be enganged, you said? I wont be encouraging any indecorousness, no?“  
„What is indeco…“  
„Forget I asked.“  
Tony had a sudden thought: Maybe Peter would want to sleep in bed with Ned and MJ. Why did he feel lonely allready?

Peter was treassuring the chocolate Tony gave him like it was a holy relic. The man sometimes saw the boy smelling the sweet and then tucking it away again.   
When Tony caught Peter sharing the chocolate with Ayasha he started scolding again: „You cant just give away sweets! What if she gets sick?!“  
But of course Ayasha didnt get sick. The next day she brought some fresh fruit for Tony and Peter.

The chocolate had a pleasant side effect: Peter was even more cuddly than usual all of a sudden. „Could you not nudge your disgustingly cold nose into my chest? Ew, Peter, what are you doing?“  
To Tony cuddling was a very strange thing to do. His father had allways told him that cuddling was „this disgusting girl-stuff“.  
But now Peter was nibbeling, sucking and nudging and Tony hoped that the boy would venture down in a few moments. A blow job would feel amazing now.  
Peter got to work. Maybe the boy could read minds.   
When Tony opened his eyes through his bliss he saw that Peter tried to stroke himself through his pants.  
„No. Non of that. I ll tell you when you are allowed to. And that wont be for a while. You will learn patience.“

Tony had their guests bed ready in no time. He was a skilled craftsman.  
Peter argued every morning that he wanted to go down to the trainstation for his friends.   
„Peter the ship cant even have arrived yet. I m sure Miss Michelle will send a another letter before they bord the train.“  
But Peter begged and pleaded for so long, that Tony allowed the boy to accompany him in the morning. They went to town in the horsecarriage, Tony left Peter at the train station with a coin or two so he could buy something to eat or drink for the day.  
In the evening the man picked the boy up again. Peter sat on the bench, shoulders round and looking absolutly unhappy. Of course they werent there yet.   
„Peter, this voyage can take up to a week. Even longer if there are storms. How long did your passage take?“  
Peter nodded solemly but the next morning he insisted on going again.  
Tony scolded him for leaving the farm and the house unattended but he took the boy to the station nontheless.  
Every evening Peter dragged his feet some more to meet Tony. The man was sure if he had allowed it the boy would have tried to sleep at the train station.  
„Peter, come on, it is getting dark. It is time to go home now. You need to eat something. Im sure Ayasha is wondering where you are all day. Come now.“  
Peter didnt move from his spot.  
„Peter, you need to eat something and get some rest. You can come back tomorrow.“  
Peter didnt move from his spot.   
„Peter, come on, its getting cold too.“  
When Peter didnt get up after the third nudge, Tony lost it. „Peter! Come here! Now!“  
Like a sleepwalker Peter got up finally and joined Tony on the carriage for the drive home.  
„I cant imagine how hard that is. I m so sorry. They sure will be here by tomorrow.“  
But they werent.   
Tony was getting worried. He feared for Peters health and sanity. His mail order bride didnt sleep and hardly ate anything any more. During the day he was too weak to even get out of his chair, during the night he kept tossing and turning to no avail.   
Tony could beg him to drink some milk, Tony could ask of him to go get some sleep, Tony could threaten punishment, nothing helped.  
Nothing could cheer Peter up. Not Ayasha, who came to visit twice a day now, not the animals of Tonys farm and on his lands. Tony didnt know what to do. He could only hope that Peters friends would turn up sooner rather than later.


	13. The arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

Ayasha brought a new animal with her everytime she arrived at the house. She wanted to cheer Peter up: A little kitten to keep Pawly company, a straydog, one time she even brought a snake in a basket and Tony would engage in a screaming fit.

He didnt know exactly when he had stopped caring if Ayasha and Peter cuddled together or not. If it was a comfort for Peter, so be it. From time to time he would force Ayasha to take a bath. Well, force was a relative term. He would put the bathtub out and Ayasha would just take the opportunity. Most of the time Peter wanted to join her in the bathtub, but Tony insisted to protect her modesty.  
Five days had gone by. Peter was still waiting. And waiting and waiting and waiting.  
On the sixth day Tony allowed Peter to stay at the trainstation for the day again. To no avail.   
On the seventh day Tony came home for lunch. Peter was still at the train station but Ayasha was there. She had prepared a simple lunch for Tony and was tidying up at that moment. When she saw Tony entering she got down on her knees and bowed her head. Tony shared lunch with her and put something aside for Peter when he would come back home later. If he came back later.   
Ayasha played with Pawly for a while. Tony beckoned her over and gave her a few eggs in a basket. The girl was so delighted it made even Tony smile. Gently he kissed her on the forhead and told her he would inform Peter that she had visited.

If the waiting game lasted any longer, Tony feared that he had to arrange a place in an asylum for Peter. The boy was barely a shadow of himself any more.  
In the morning when Peter had gotten up and started to get dressed Tony stepped in his way and blocked the door.   
„You, my boy will stay inside today. You will stay here, help me around the house and you can play with Ayasha later.“  
„But…but…but what if they arrive today?“  
„And why would they arrive today of all days? Hm? Peter, just look at yourself. That cant be healthy. You are barely eating and sleeping. I m going to feed you some bread now and when Ayasha drops by later you are going to eat with her. That is an order and not up for debate.“  
„But…but…but…“  
„No buts.“

Tony was wrapped up in his work when his lead worker knocked on his office door. „Mr. Stark? There is a girl asking to see you. I dont know what she wants I dont understand her language.“  
Ayasha.   
She was panting, like she had been running for a long time. Tony didnt want to know how the young native knew where his workplace was.  
Now Ayasha was tugging gently on his arm.   
„You want me to come with you? Why? Is something wrong with Peter?“  
He stood up and went with Ayasha. While he got his coat she went to fetch Tonys horse. Tony spoke a few words with Steve Rogers. Then he joined the young native.   
„You can ride. I ll lead her. Come here.“  
But Ayasha didnt move an inch and didnt seem to want to mount the horse. She held the animal at the reins. When Tony approached she held the stirrup for him. Tony remembered faintly from old novels that this was something that servants had done for their kings.  
They moved rather slowly, even though Ayasha was running with the horse. After half an hour Tony held the horse back and asked Ayasha to change places. She just looked at him as if he had gone mad.   
When he offered her his flask she just took a small sip and urged him to drink himself.   
„Can you please tell me whats wrong, Ayasha?“ He asked her in english and then in her native language.   
„Nothing is wrong.“  
„What is all this fuss about then? Is it about Peter?“  
She nodded eagerly.  
„Is he hurt?“  
„No.“  
„Can you tell me?“  
„Too difficult. Have to see yourself.“  
Tony thought up every worlds end scenario in the universe. Peter had succeeded in burning the house down, Peter had drowned in the river, Peter had got bitten by a snake and was on his deathbed. Every one of those scenarios brought tears to his eyes. And then more tears.  
When Ayasha saw him crying she stopped and took Tonys hand in hers. „It is allright.“  
„Tell me, Little One, is it something bad?“  
She smiled brightly like the morning sun. „No. Is something good.“

He saw them through the window first. Peter in the arms of his friends. The boy and the girl looked deadtired. They were still in their travelclothes, Tonys first thought was that he should offer them a bath. He heared Peter whisper „I love you two. Finally we are together again.“  
Ayasha stood next to Tony and had a smug grin on her face.   
It irritated Tony. „What are you smiling at?!“ he snapped at her and regreted it a second later. It wasnt her fault that he was jealous allready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will everybody react? Leave me your thoughts in the comments


	14. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone reacts well to Ned and MJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

„Ayasha, dont just stand there, go fetch water from the well. The guests will need a bath.“ Tony shooed her away.  
„Mr. Parker, have you offered your guests something to drink or eat? Where are your manners? How about you introduce us?“  
„Oh, sorry, sir. Anthony Stark, this is Miss Michelle Jones. This is Ned Leeds.“  
MJ made a deep curtsey, Ned bowed, like they had an audience with a king.   
„Oh, and this is Ayasha. Her name means something like Little One.“  
The young native came closer, looked at the guests suspiciously, sniffed at Michelles gown, wrinkled her nose and snorted. Then she said something that Tony translated in: „They need a bath.“  
„You are one to talk, little pig“, Tony commented. Everyone just broke out laughing.  
Peter explained to his friend who Ayasha was, how they had met and promised to show them around the area the next day or so.  
Ayasha talked a few words with Tony and snorted again.   
„She isnt being very polite. She said that Michelles dress is the ugliest thing she has ever seen. Ayasha, no one talks like that. You cant say something like that in polite company. Behave yourself or you can go.“  
Instead of an answer Ayasha just stood up and left with a bang of the door.   
„What just happened?“ Ned looked after her as if he had seen a ghost.   
„I m sorry, she is a friend. She drops by now and again and helps Peter with the housekeeping. I dont know what has gotten into her.“  
„I do.“ MJ smiled a litte uneasy. „She is jealous.“  
And she isnt alone in this, Tony thought. 

The young adults were chatting while they dressed in their sleepclothes.  
„Mr. Stark has made us a brand new bed to sleep in, just look at it, isnt it beautifull?“  
Yes, and I m burning it right down again once they are gone again.   
Tony turned his back on the chattering group and whished for seven more pillows over his head so he could drown their voices out.   
„Peter, I just wished you would come back to us. I know Mr. Beck is a pest, but not very much longer and we two can get married. You could stay with us. We miss you, you know.“  
„I miss you too.“  
And that did it for Tony. He jancked the blanket over his head and let the tears come. 

Two days had gone by. Tony had burried himself in his work and had even contemplated sleeping in his office in the factory.  
What if Peter would want to go home with them? What if he didnt want to stay with him anymore? Tony suddenly felt a heavy loneliness crash down on him out of nowhere.   
He missed Peters lithe, warm body beside him in bed. He missed their evening prayer. He missed Peters full attention focused on him. Now it was divided between Michelle and Ned.  
Tony had become so irritated and mad for no specific reason that he was rather glad that he met Ayasha on his way back home. He vented his wrath on her, struck her with his riding crop when she got too close.   
She just watched him with a horrified, distraught look on her face, then she took the reins of the horse and accompanied them to the gate of the farm.  
„When will they be gone again?“ she whispered when Tony got off the horse.   
„I dont know.“  
Ayasha sighed.   
„Are you ready to say sorry? Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?“  
Shrugging Ayasha turned around and left.  
„No answer is also an answer.“  
Tony got more and more irritated when he wasnt greeted immedeatly when he entered the door. What was there to chat about all day long? They talked and talked and talked. How could life in an orphanage be so interesting that Peter had to catch up on every minute of it?   
If he missed them so much, maybe he should let him go again? The thought brought tears of despair to his eyes and Tony punched the wall next to him.

„Oh. Good evening, sir. How was your day?“  
Tony didnt answer Peter, just took his cup of tea from the boy. His gaze told Peter that he wasnt used to being ignored by his mail order bride.  
„Tell me why, Mr. Parker, am I made to wait five minutes for my god damn tea?“  
„I…I… m sorry, sir.“  
„It should be ready when I m off my horse. Now go and rub her down. She will get sick otherwise.“  
Peter got up from the bed where he had been sitting with his friends.   
„Work doesnt disapear into thin air, just because we ve got visitors, Mr. Parker.“  
„No, sir, of course not.“  
„We…we…made dinner together, sir, I hope it will please you“, MJ said, to help Peter out.   
„It looks delicisous, Michelle, thank you.“  
Irritated because of Mr. Starks bad mood Peter hurried to fetch the man his tea and then he ran to the stables.   
His friends joined him a few minutes later.   
„What got his pantalons in a twist?“, Ned asked in a whisper.   
„I dont know.“

They sat in the stable for a few minutes longer.   
„Is he allways like this?“  
„Not normally, no. I dont know whats going on? Maybe he just had a bad day at the factory.“  
„Mr. Parker, dinner will get cold again!“, Mr. Stark called from inside.  
„We are on our way. Just a minute.“ Peter helped MJ to her feet.   
„I just hate corsets. Must have been a mans invention.“ She staggered and held onto Peter for a second.  
„In fact they actually were, Miss. And they were originally woren by men. But that was a long time ago.“ Tony stood in the doorway.   
„Well, I hope the inventor burns in hell for what he did to womankind.“  
„I m sure he allready does, Miss. Wont you all come to eat dinner?“ Tony held the door open.   
Peter jumped to his feet and jogged a bit to catch up with Mr. Stark.   
„Is everything allright, sir?“  
„Oh, you tell me, Mr. Parker. Is it allright, that I have to wait for you all the time nowadays?“  
„I m sorry, sir, I didnt mean to be rude, You know; I just have so much catching up to do.“  
Tony just looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow. „Dinner. Now. Inside, all of you.“  
Dinner was a tense and silent affair and the mood went downhill when there was an arrow suddenly shot right through the living room.  
„AYASHA! Crazy Cheyenne brat! Come back here! What is the meaning of this, you daughter of a snake?!“ Tony Stark was raging like a bull confronted with a red cloth.  
Peters blood ran cold when Tony grabbed his riding crop and ran to the stables.   
In the meanwhile MJ looked at the arrow.   
„If she had wanted to hurt or kill us she would have suceeded, right? Look how far away from the table the arrow landed. Peter, come here! There is something attached to the arrow!“  
Peter didnt see what was attached to the arrow anymore, because the screams from outside became louder. He turned around without looking further and ran towards Tony and Ayasha.  
The girl could run like a wild cat. One could have thought that Tony Stark should be quicker on his horse. But he wasnt.  
„Come back her, daughter of a snake! What is the meaning of this?!“  
But Ayasha was faster than any horse. Peter didnt know how that was even possible. He was just glad that Mr. Stark didnt try to shoot her.  
„Sir, wait up! Wait up! Nobody is hurt. Everything is allright. Please…Come back inside, sir. She just hit a cup, thats all. Everyone is allright. I m here, sir. I m here…“   
Out of breath, Peter held onto his sides. Ouch.  
Mr. Stark was still fuming. „The next time she even shows a shadow of herself she is getting a beating. Who does she think she is? Sure that everyone is okay?“

„Sorry about that. Little one is very well behaved, under normal circumstances. Maybe she doesnt react well to new situations.“  
„Sir, I was a new situation too and she reacted well towards me.“  
„She is jealous. Maybe she sees us as a threat or something. We are taking up time. Time that had been hers. It isnt something personal.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I m working crazy hours at the moment


	15. Talk in the woodshed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally talk things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I m so sorry for the long wait, the chapter didnt want to come together like I wanted it to

„Personal? I ll give her personal. This is ridicoulos.“ Tony was still fuming.  
„She must be so sad. Maybe she is all alone at home.“  
Now Tonys anger was gone within a second. His gaze turned sad. „She doesnt even have a home. She is an orphan too. I know that she doesnt even have her own tent to sleep in. Most of the time she sleeps in the corners of other families tents. A few times I have found her in the barn. She is terribly afraid of sleeping alone.“  
„Who wouldnt be?“ Ned shoke his head in worry.  
„What was attached to the arrow? What is this?“ Tony frowned.  
MJ took a closer look. „Looks like flowers.“  
„Let me see. Oh, we can use those for cooking actually. How thoughtfull. Little One really is quite strange. And a nuisance.“

Tony left Peter and his guest to their own devices and ate dinner in the barn. He wished to be as far from Peters friends as possible. Maybe that would help calm the fear of them taking his mail order bride away.  
The thought alone brought tears to his eyes and he hid his face in the mane of the horse. Awful. Why was life so awful?

„Has this omnious Mr. Beck said anything about letters that he got from me?“  
„Not that I m aware of, Mr. Stark. But he wouldnt discuss something like this with the likes of us,“ Ned said.  
Tony sighed and groaned in frustration. „I ll write some more letters. Can you deliever them back to him?“  
„Of course we can, sir.“  
Peter swallowed a sigh. Maybe Beck would burn the letters instead of reading them. Or throw them into the Themse. Or feed them to his horse. On the other hand, no, scratch that, the poor horse!  
But Peter really hoped that the letters would remain unnoticed.  
He just wanted to stay with Tony. Far away from England and Beck.  
If only MJ and Ned could stay with him and never had to return to that awfull place. Maybe when they could get married at last they could move? They could find themselves a nice small house in the neighbourhood? And work for Tony in the factory?  
„Mr. Parker, are you with us?“  
„Huh? Yes…yes…sorry, what was the question?“  
Tony chuckled. „No question, Petey, I just suggested that your friends and you come join me at the factory tomorrow.“

That sounded like a really great idea. Since Michelle and Ned worked at a factory themselves they would be interested in something like that. And Tony would be in his own environment and his damn insecurity would go away again finally. Or so Tony hoped. 

„It is far bigger than our cotten factory back home, isnt it, Ned? And the air isnt stuffy at all.“ MJ was really excited.  
„What are the working hours around here, sir?“  
„Eight, if you wanted to you could up them to ten. We have three shifts, they change around in a wheel.“  
Tony knew that his system was unique and quite frowned upon. It was unusual not to employ workers in 16 hour shifts.  
„Interesting.“  
„This way I get to employ far more people and they tend to be more productive since they arent overtired all the time. That way I am also the biggest employer in the area.“  
And there it was again: Peters undivided attention solely on him for a change. And that better stay that way. 

Nothing good can last forever. On the way home the three youngsters were chatting non stop again. They talked about the factory and made comparisons to the one back home. To Tonys relief Peter never spoke a single word about returning back to England with the young couple. Or missing his old life. He just spoke about how he missed being with them.  
Tony wracked his brain for a way out of that dilema. But he didnt come up with any idea. 

When they arrived back at the farm Tonys patience was running thin. He got more and more aggitated with every minute Peter just bluntly ignored him again.  
When the young couple excused themselves to spend some time together Tony asked Peter for a walk on the grounds.  
Peter was chattering on and on, lightheartly. He didnt even notice at first that Tony was deadsilent.  
After a while he became silent too. Then he asked timidly: „Did I do something wrong, sir?“  
„Oh I dont know, did you?“ Tony replied, ice in his voice.  
His mail order bride hang his head and looked sullen.  
„I m sorry if you dont want me having fun with my friends. We will stop telling jokes then.“  
„Oh, Peter, you know very well it isnt about you having fun. I m glad that you are happy. It is just…“  
„What is it then? What could have you possibly so upset that it makes you all cranky for days?“  
„Oh so you did notice and just choose not to do anything about it, like a good mail order bride should?“  
„Sir, whats the matter? Surely I do all the work you expect me to do, like allways. Michelle and Ned help me, so everything gets done much quicker. Shouldnt you be happy about it?“  
Tony was grinding his teeth and got more and more frustrated by the minute. The boy just didnt get it, did he?  
He groweled lowely in his throat, ran his hands through the boys hair, a bit rougher than he absolutly needed to and pinched his ears. If he had it his way the boy would squirm under his belt for the rest of the evening until he couldnt sit down anymore.  
Tony didnt know why he was so angry all of a sudden. He banned the thoughts from his mind.  
Peter changed the side he was walking on every few minutes to give his left or right ear a break.  
„I m sorry you are angry, sir. Shall I fetch you a birch rod?“  
For a moment Tony became sad that Peter would volunteer to even suggest such a thing. Then he nodded grimly.  
„I ll take you to the woodshed, out back.“  
He heared Peter swallow hard. „What…what did I do?“  
„You tell me, Mr. Parker.“  
Peter hang his head. „I havent been a good mail order bride and a dutifully husband for you in the last days. If you want to punish me, you can. Will we be friends again afterwards?“  
„We are allways friends, Mr. Parker. You being a good boy or a bad boy doesnt change that. However you could have been a bit more mindfull, thats true.“  
Instead of an answer Peter nudged his head against Tonys shoulder, like a cat might do when collecting cuddles. 

Tony tried to hold himself up right and pull himself together. He wasnt jealous of two brats, right? Right! Right? He felt his anger rise up again.  
Deep breath and on with the show.  
When they had arrived in the woodshed he undid his belt and sat down on a a hay bale. Peter stood next to him, fidgeting around.  
„Come here, Mr. Parker.“ He patted his knee.  
The boy choked on a sob.  
„You will be my good boy again soon, wont you? Wont you?!“  
„Yes, sir.“

Peter had started crying after about three blows. He was upset, but so was Tony. Maybe, if he got it all out of his system, the stress, the jealousy,everything would turn to normal.  
But of course that didnt happen.  
And when the beating was over- and it was nothing more than that, because it wasnt wrong to love friends and wanting to spend time with them- Tony felt worse than ever. Had he succeded in driving the boy away for good? Was that the last straw? Cold fear started to shake the man. 

Peter opened his eyes again and frowened. Tony was more upset than ever. How strange. Maybe the belt didnt help that time.  
Peter hugged Mr. Stark around the waist and cuddled close. „I m your good boy. Please, will you cuddle me?“  
Flinching slightly when Mr. Stark snapped: „Dont you have MJ and Ned for that sort of thing?“ he replied: „So you really ARE jealous.“  
Clenching his teeth and working his jaw Tony didnt say anything at all.  
„So thats whats going on. And I wondered all the time whats gotten your pants in a twist.“  
„Watch your mouth!“ Cruelly Tony twisted Peters ear and pulled.  
„Ouch, ouch, ouch, I get it, you are upset! I m sorry, I m sorry!“  
„You will be. If you dont pull yourself together soon I ll make sure you wont sit down comfortably any more until they are departing.“ Peter squirmed around in Tonys hold.  
„Well? Are you my good boy again or do you want to kneel on a log for a few hours back at home?“  
„No, no, no, no, no, I m your good boy. Please dont punish me any further?“  
Thought so, Tony thought by himself.  
Growling lowely in his throat he wrapped his arms around the boy, held him close and closed his eyes for a moment. Peter didnt fight, didnt move an inch and held his breath.  
Good.  
Carefully and slowly the boy embraced him.  
Tony smiled.  
„Are you scared I might leave with them? Go back to England?“  
Suddenly breathing became incredibly difficult. Like he had to learn it again. Or like someone was holding him under water. Tony felt like he might faint any second.  
„Mr. Stark? Are you allright? Take a deep breath. Lets sit down again. I m here. Everything will be allright. Do you want to spank me some more? Will it help?“  
The little dove. The little saint. Tony became sad all of a sudden.  
He took a deep breath and asked: „Do you want to? Go back to England with them?“  
Peter looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Maybe…  
„Of course not. It will be nice if they can come over sometimes and maybe we can visit them. Someday when they have safed enough money they could move here. The area is big enough, isnt it. But I wouldnt want to live apart from you. I want to stay with you. Am I not your mail order bride?“  
Tony didnt care for protocol and etiquette anymore. He just hugged Peter Parker and didnt let him go for a very long time.


	16. The celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you celebration for Tony and an over- night-guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being Patient with me

Peter held onto him aswell. From time to time he would noozle into Tonys neck and sigh deeply. Tony inhaled Peters scent. Dirt, Sweat, grass, soap and just something that was just Peter. Somehow Tony wished he could wear that scent as a perfume.  
„Please dont ever leave me. I know I m strict and…irrational sometimes. But you really have to know, I do love you. Dont believe anyone who tells you otherwise.“  
Peter hugged Tony even tighter. „I wont leave you. I love you. We will learn to be a couple. People do this all the time, cant be too difficult, right?“  
They stayed quiet for a while until Peter started fidgeting again.  
„I m not comfortable with them going back to Mr. Beck.“  
„Whats the matter with this Mr. Beck anyway?“  
Peter scrunched up his nose, shoke his head and hid his face in Tonys shoulder.  
„What do I allways tell you about nudging your disgustingly cold nose everywhere? Where is your handkerchief? Really, its not like I have a mailorderbride, its like I have a stepson.“  
„Sorry.“  
„Lets go back before they become too worried.“

„Do you three want to spend a day out in town while I m at work tomorrow? I ll leave Peter with some money to buy lemonade and something to eat, right?“  
Peter, MJ and Ned looked at Tony as if the man had personally hang the moon.   
„That would be amazing.“  
Tony smiled sadly. The children didnt get to do much that was registered under fun. Maybe he should think about spoiling Peter a bit more from time to time.

The whole next day Tony couldnt shake off a certain anxiety. He felt sick to the core. Like vomit was stuck in his throat. It was disgusting.   
He had all kinds of daymares that Peter would not return home in the evening but had taken off with his friends to god knows where.   
Tony took a deep breath. That was absurd. He knew. That was just his anxiety speaking. Everything would be okay. Peters friends would be gone within a few days and everything would be allright again.   
Hopefully.

And everything went well. He picked up the trio right were he had left them. As allways they were chatting like there was no tomorrow:  
„Mr. Stark? Can we get some ice cream?“  
„Sure.“  
MJ and Ned loved it. „You have to know sir, in England ice cream that is sold in the streets is…not edible. There is flees in there and straw and…“  
„Thank you, I m sick allready.“  
„Oh that is nothing. You should try our chocolate for us poor children. It is just plain wax that is painted brown.“  
„Heavens, no wonder you have such a high mortality rate for children over there. That cant be healthy.“

Tony said good bye and until later to the trio and went to work. Maybe he would feel better if he didnt have to see Peters friends for a few hours. Nobody to remind him of the life Peter had lived before they met. Nobody to draw away Peters attention from him.   
And then he saw Ayasha at the stables at the factory.  
„What the hell are you doing here, chayenne brat? Get lost, scoot!“  
The obstinate girl didnt move an inch, stared boldly at him and came even closer.   
„Do you want a beating or what the hell is wrong with you?!“  
Maybe she was a welcome oportunity to blow off some steem.   
„Dont you dare come here ever again! What did you want anyway?“   
Ayasha took the beating with the riding crop like it was a love pat. The girl must have a paintolerance that was unheared of.   
When Tony had woren himself out she just took him by the hand as if nothing had happened and pulled gently.   
Then she said a word in her native language.   
Tony thought he had heared her say „Celebration.“ Maybe he had misheared.   
Slowly he gave Ayasha the sign of „I dont understand“.  
She replied in a sign of her hand that clearly meant „Celebration“.   
„What the hell are you talking about, girl?“  
When Ayasha repeated the sign, Tony got impatient. „Cat got your tongue, girl? Spit it out.“  
„Dont know the word in your language.“  
„Then say it in yours.“  
Celebration. How strange. What did she mean by that? She didnt seem upset, happy even, she was smiling.   
„What are you smiling at? Are you invited? I doubt it, since you are here“, Tony snapped down on Ayasha.  
„Will go later.“  
„No, you wont. Cheyenne brats like you dont go to parties. Leave that to us grown ups. Now, scoot.“  
She didnt let herself be shooed away. She patted the horses neck gently and jabbered over this and that. Tony didnt answer. She was talking to the horse most of the time anyway. Until she said something that sounded like: „When are you going to marry Peter?“  
„Beg your pardon?“  
„Marry. Peter. When?“  
„Im not stupid or deaf, dork!“ Satisfayed with Ayashas flinch, Tony gritted his teeth.   
„Now cease your inane babble. Silence is a virtue.“  
„What is a virtue?“  
„What good girls are supposed to do when their elders tell them to.“  
„Oh.“ She seemed a bit upset, but smiled again a minute later and turned her attention to the horse once more.  
After another ten minutes Tony felt a bit sorry for Ayasha.   
„Are you tired, Little One? Come here, you can ride for a while.“ The girl looked at him as if he had gone insane. And she refused to mount the horse.

When they arrived at home Tony was indeed met with a suprise. Peter, Ned and Michelle had prepared a picknick outside.  
Ayasha smiled so smugly, Tony had the urgent desire to slap it off her face.  
„Now what is the meaning of this?“ He asked like he had just found a corpse in his backyard.   
„A thank you-celebration, sir.“ Ned answered.  
„I would rather call it a conspiracy, but well…lets enjoy the food, shall we?“  
Peter smiled like a cheshire cat.

During the meal Ayasha would scamper to and fro between Ned and MJ and Tony and Peter. She would refill a cup here and put an empty plate away there.   
„Ayasha, sit down before you collaps! Come here! Here!“ Tony pointed to his feet. When Ayasha obeyed him she was rewarded with a gentle hand in her hair and a „good girl“.  
„Eat something, girl.“ Even though Tony had said it in Ayashas native language, the three friends seemed to understand him. They handed her a plate and a cookie here and a piece of cake there. „Can she sleep here tonight?“, Peter begged Tony.   
„If she wants to“, Tony replied, feeling generous. „Not with us though. She can sleep next to Michelle. And she better wears a nightgown!“  
Ayasha scrunched up her nose at that.  
Everone started laughing.


	17. A swimming trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cant sleep, Tony thinks ablut the future and they all go swimming

Getting ready for bed that evening was fun. Everyone was doting on Ayasha. Michelle tried to braid her hair unsucessfully, until Mr. Stark offered to brush it out first.  
While he did it he scolded the young native mercilessly: „I dont know how anyone can take such abysmal care of oneself, Ayasha. Really, do you even know what a comb is? Something like this? Have you ever seen one in your life before? No, it is not a toy, stupid, give it back.“  
„She knows what a brush is, sir, maybe you should try that first.“  
„No, I have to check for lice first.“  
„I doubt she ll like that very much, sir.“  
„Do I look like I care about that?“ Tony snapped.

Ayasha really didnt like the treatment very much. She was hissing like an angry snake and wiggeled around under Tonys hands.  
„What is she saying?“  
„She says I tear out all her hair. Thats not true. Only half of it.“ Mr. Starks voice was calm and cold. „Hold still, brat.“  
„Sir, she really seems to dislike that.“  
„Well, it will be done soon. Here you go, now Michelle may braid her hair.“  
MJ didnt just braid Ayashas hair, she made a piece of art. Peter had never seen something like that before.   
Ayasha seemed really happy and content. She would try to touch the braid from time to time and she would allways turn her head as if she wanted to see what MJ was doing. Obviously that didnt work out very well.  
„I said hold still, brat.“ Peter had no idea why Tony was so impatient with Ayasha. Also wouldnt it have been easier if Tony had talked in Ayashas native language? Of course it would take a moment or two for Ayasha to get the meaning of what was said to her, if Tony was talking in English.  
When MJ was finished Ayasha went to the bucket of water in Tonys kitchen and watched her reflexion. She seemed pleased and happy. She went over to MJ, hugged her and nudged her nose against MJs.  
„What is she doing?“, Ned asked.   
„Giving Michelle a kiss. Now, stop that, Ayasha, you are being embarissing“, Tony scolded.  
But the girl just wrapped her arms around MJ and cuddled close.  
„You are being very inapropriate, Ayasha.“ She didnt care one bit.

After they all had one last cup of hot chocolate they settled down. Ayasha had cuddled up at the foot of MJs bed. Ned and MJ were allready on their way into dreamland. Only Peter, who was resting at the foot of Tonys bed, was restlessly tossing and turning.   
Tony watched him for half an hour, then he picked Peter up by the ear and marched him to the woodshed.  
„I know exactly what you need, my little mailorderbride. Come on, trousers down.“  
„Please, no whipping, I didnt do anything.“  
„I m not talking about a whipping. Now hold still and hands over your head. Look at me.“  
Tony kept the handjob as unpersonal and uncomfortable as possible. Peter shouldnt even enjoy the first release.  
„I thought we could do three rounds, but lets see how you are doing.“  
When Peter started begging, Tony upped it to five rounds. „I m going to milk you dry, my boy. You will have a nice, long rest after this. You will sleep like a baby.“  
„Please, sir…ow…I didnt do anything…“  
„I just want you to refocus. Think about it.“  
„It hurts. Ow.“  
„Hush or we are doing six.“  
Tony could see that Peter was wrecking his brain to come up with a reason for the „punishment“. After two or three minutes Peter seemed to see a light: „You want me to have a good nights sleep?“  
„How right you are, my boy.“  
„Please, sir, please, it is enough now, it really hurts…“  
„Thats good. No playing around under your blanket, no messing around with Ayasha, got it? If I catch you with your hands under the blanket you will regret it.“  
„Please, sir, I wont. Ow…“  
Peter pleaded with Tony and did everything he could think of to placate him. But that night Tony was relentless.  
Tony could see that Peter was wrecking his brain to come up with a reason for Tonys punishment. What had he done?  
„I…I didnt masturbate, sir.“  
„You better not. You know the punishment for that.“  
„Please, sir, stop…I cant take it any more, it hurts so bad…“ Peter whined.  
„Thats good. It is supposed to hurt. That will teach you to be good.“  
It took a long time for Peter to come dry, he was sobbing uncontrollably.  
Tony wrapped Peter in his jacket and let him cuddle close.  
„Will you be able to sleep now, my boy?“  
But Peter didnt answer Tony anymore. He had allready fallen asleep. Tony carried Peter back to the house, washed him and tucked him into bed.  
„Really, you are more trouble than you are worth“, Tony mused. But then he placed a kiss to Peters forhead and caressed his hair affectionatly. „I love you. Please, dont ever leave me.“

Tony lay awake at night and mused over the punishment. Had he been too hard on Peter? Too strict? Had he been the boys legal guardian it would only have been normal for him to control the boys libido one way or another. So he didnt see anything wrong with that.  
And Peter seemed to be used to having that kind of control in his life.  
Tony mused over the idea if Peter would like to have him as a sexual partner. No, dont think any further. 

„I get it. You love him, like him, find him tolerable, enjoy his company, whatever. But think about the future too, Tony.“  
„I ll have everything arranged by my lawyers by the end of the year. Peter will have the farm and the factory, when I m gone.“  
„I m not thinking about your death. I meant what about your future together? Dont you want to go see the world with Peter? He obviously cant bear you children. Would you be willing to adopt?“  
„Look, Steven. I dont harbour any phantasies. The kid will outlive me by far. I want his future to be secured, I want him comfortable and safe. Even if I never have any children of my own, I can live with that.“  
„Have you talked to him about that allready?“  
„No, Steve. But I will.“

When Tony Stark arrived back home he didnt find the kids anywhere in the house or outside. But he heared them, they were down by the stream.   
Peter, Michelle and Ned were slowly wading around in the shallow water, they were being very carefull not to accidently slip on the ground. Ayasha instead was carelessly doing what she called swimming. That alone didnt bother Tony so much, he knew from experience that the young native knew her way around water. What really bothered him was that Ayasha had taken off her garment for the occasion. And it didnt even seem to bother her.   
Tony sat down next to Peter and sighed exaggeratedly.   
„You know, sometimes I really fear that young Ayasha here is a bad influnce for you.“  
When Ayasha saw Tony she swam closer and came out of the water.   
Tony lifted an eyebrow and looked away. Then he asked in Ayashas language: „Do you experience feelings of shame or embarrassment? No? Well, good for you, because I certainly do. For christs sake, girl, cover yourself up!“  
Ayasha frowned. Then she seemed to think of something, smiled again, took a few steps around Tony and came to a halt right behind him.   
„There. Now you cant see me anymore.“  
When Tony translated what they had said, Peter, Ned and Michelle started laughing. Michelle wrapped Ayasha in her undergarment and gave her her shawl to cover her upper body with.   
They had brought bed sheets to dry themselves off.  
„Now. Whos idea was this little excursion? No Ayasha, dont lie to me, I know it wasnt yours. Peter, do you have anything to say for yourself? I should whip you for endangering your friends like that.“  
Peter stared at Tony like he had just grown a cows tale.   
„But, sir, why? I didnt do anything? I just wanted us to have some fun.“  
„Fun, my boy, that could have very well lead to a funeral or two. Michell, Ned, are you two able to swim?“  
The two friends were very quiet. Slowly they shoke their heads and didnt dare to look at Tony.  
„Peter, are you able to swim?“  
Peter didnt even dare give an answer.   
Instead of him Ayasha said a few words, that Tony translated. „Dear Ayasha, I know that you are quite familiar with the wet element. However, you are in no shape or form able to assist Peter, Ned or MJ. You are skin and bones and not strong enough to help, if help was required.“  
Before Ayasha could start crying in frustration Tony kept on talking: „My humble self however is quite capable of swimming. And teaching you all. It never hurts to be able to swim. I must insist however that the girls at least wear chemise and undergarments for that occasion. You too, Ayasha. I m sure Michelle can help you out.“  
Everybody seemed quite happy with the solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Masturbation was seen as rather harmfull in the victorian area, it was broadly acceptable for a caregiver/ Tutor/ nanny/ parent to perform "the art of Relaxation" on their Charge ( nowadays thats called child abuse)


	18. ill tempered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is in a bad mood, but so is Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mind the tags

Later that evening Ayasha was sleeping at the foot of Michelles bed, curled up like a cat and wrapped in one of Tonys blankets.  
„I really dont know if she actually is able to swim. The first time we met she certainly wasnt.“  
„For how long have you known her, sir? How did you two meet?“  
But Tony Stark just shoke his head violently, closed his eyes, pressed his fingers against his temples as if he had a headache and didnt answer.  
He was quite glad that Peter didnt know enough of Ayashas native language to ask her herself.   
For all he cared that story could drown in the river. 

Later that night Tony was woken by someone rumbling at the fireplace.  
„Brat, be quiet, go back to bed or get lost. Whatever you choose.“  
But Ayasha didnt seem to hear him. In the light of a single candle she sat at the cold fireplace and was painting with the ashes. Cross after cross after cross. She seemed to be in a trance. Tony watched her for a while until the scene gave him the creepes.  
„Ayasha. Look at me.“  
Her eyes seemed dead. She looked right through him as if he wasnt there.  
He pondered over the idea of calling out to her by the name he gave her at her christening all those years ago. Nobody knew that name, only him and her.  
„Maybe it was a bad idea to take you swimming, Little one. We wont do that again.“  
With horror he remembered how quiet she had been. And how quiet she would have died. Little children dont fight against drowning. They go silently. Nobody would have noticed.  
Ayasha had developed a love for water and the river, very much so to Tonys horror.  
With a deep breath he reached out to her and embraced her.   
„It is allright. It will go.Just a bad night. The morning is wiser than the evening. No, dont go. Stay here tonight. It is dark and cold outside.“  
„You think I dont know that?“  
„Rebecca, please dont be like that. Rebecca, wait. Wait.“  
Ayasha turned at the door: „Is allright. Water cant keep secrets.“ Then she disappeared into the night.

Tony woke from a restless sleep to the trios breakfastpreaparation.   
„When did Ayasha leave? I didnt hear anything. I swear, burglars could carry me out of here and I would still be sleeping.“  
„Yes, my boy, you certainly have a wonderfully deep sleep.“  
„Can we go swimming again today?“  
Without warning Tony vomited violently over the edge of the bed.  
„Oh my god, sir, are you allright? Did you have too much wine yesterday?“ Peter seemed really worried.  
Jesus, kid, if you knew how little I deserve your worries.  
„Here, sir. Have a cup of water.“  
„Thank you, Pete.“  
„You look pale. I ll make you a light breakfast, you should stay in bed.“ Peter shoke Michelle and Neds shoulders, effectively waking them up.  
„You must be out of your mind, I have to go to the factory today.“  
Michelle denied: „No you dont. I ll send Ayasha with a note. You will go, wont you, Little One? Little One?“  
„She didnt stay the night.“  
„But she is here for breakfast, sir. Look. There she is.“  
Ayasha was the last person Tony wanted to see right now.  
„Tell her to go to hell.“  
„Sir!“ Peters voice was piercing.  
The young netaive entered and without further ado she went right over to Tony, looked into his eyes and put her hand on his forhead. Then she felt for his puls and pressed one or two places on Tonys palm.   
„Ouch! Fuck, that hurt, what the hell, Ayasha?!“  
„Is unwell. Needs to stay in bed. Has gaunt. Needs to stop drinking wine. And also has a fever. Here. For you.“  
She handed Michelle a few herbs. „Cook. Make tea. Needs lots of fluids.“  
„I m not drinking your poisonous potions.“  
Ayasha stamped her feet, hissed like an angry rattlesnake and said something that sounded like: „Shut the hell up!“  
Tony and Ayasha enganged in a shouting match for a few minutes until Peter started crying and covered his ears with his hands. Ayasha stopped screaming, came over and took Peter in her arms.  
„What did he say to you?“  
„Said I m a brat who meddles in stuff.“ Ayasha sounded like Tony had just paid her a huge compliment.  
„Didnt I tell you to go to hell allready? Why are you still here? God, is that exhausting!“, Tony whined.   
„Little One, would you go to Mr. Starks factory and deliever a note, please? Here, I ll give you some food for the way,“ Michelle asked.  
Ayasha nodded.   
„If you wait for a minute or two, we will accompany you. We will have to go to town today anyway because we need to buy the tickets for the train back tot he harbour next week.“  
Tony opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Peters face. He looked sad and irritated all of a sudden.

The whole day long Peter was excessivly intolerable. So much in fact, that Tonys patience ran out at lunchtime.   
He got up and fetched a gingerroot and a knife.  
„I know something for troublesome, fidgety, ill tempered little boys. Come on, off to the woodshed with you. I have enough of door slamming and your bad mood.“  
In the woodshed he made Peter kneel infront of him and made him watch. Tony carved a plug out of the gingerroot and safed some.  
„You know it from cooking, dont you, boy. Know what we are going to do with it now?“  
To his astonishement Peter nodded, looking apprehensive.  
„Has ist ever been done to you?“  
„No, sir. But I know about it.“ Tony smiled, satisfied with the answer. He let the boy smell the ginger, taste it, even carve it a bit. Until he was satisfied with the end result.  
„Very well then. Trousers down and come over my knee.“  
Tony took his sweet time inserting the gingerplug in Peters hole, pushing it in an inch, pulling it back out. It took a while until the gingerroot was fully inserted. The shape would hold it in place, no amount of pushing would get it out.  
Peter groaned. „It is so big, sir.“  
„ Thats good, it is supposed to be. Now. Lets give it a minute or so to take effect. While we wait I might as well start your spanking. Nothing harsh, just for maintenance.“  
It didnt take long for Peter to start wiggeling.  
„Can you feel it now, my boy? Is it heating up allready? Well, you better dont clench now.“  
Peter groaned, but he didnt seem to be in mortal peril.  
„It is stingy, sir.“  
„It is supposed to be. Hold still. You are lucky I m not caning you, boy.“  
„Thank you, sir“, Peter said duitfully.  
Tony focused on Peters sitspots. That really woke Peter up.   
„Please, sir, take it out. Take it out! It burns!“  
„It is supposed to. No, we are leaving it in for a while. You have some thinking to do, my boy. Think about what an ill tempered boy you have been and if that is any way for a mail order bride to behave.“  
When Peter started trashing around, Tony tightened his hold.  
He noticed another effect of the ginger: Peter was getting hard.  
„Is someone having a little problem?“  
Peter just groaned again.  
Punishing the inadequat answer immedeatly Tony rubbed a little piece of the left over ginger over the glans.  
That evoked a piercing scream.  
„Yes! Yes, sir! I m having a problem, it burns! And I m…I m…I m getting…aroused.“ It was almost endearing how ashamed Peter was.   
„Please, take it out?“  
Smiling, Tony caressed through Peters hair. „You can still hold on for a while, cant you?“  
A few deep breaths later, Tony heared a whispered: „Yes, sir.“  
Tony forbid Peter to rub against his trouser. When he did so once or twice anyway Tony rubbed the leftover ginger over the head of his penis again. Peter learned obedience rather quickly.  
Gently Tony caressed Peters errection. By then the boy was hollering in frustration.  
„You are so hard. A pity you cant come.“  
„W…w…w…why?“  
„It is the ginger, love. It will prevent you from orgasm for a while. I have to admit it really is a wicked punishment. But I promise it cant really hurt you. It just feels like fire, it is not really burning you.“  
Rubbing Peters poor bottom Tony thought about a way to get through to Peter.   
„ I ll make you a deal: I ll give you fifty more handspankings and you will count them off. If you miscount we are starting over. When we are done I m going to take the ginger out, and only then. Then you are going to sit on your poor bottom for a while and think about everything. If you have been good I might give you an orgasm. Do we have a deal?“  
Peter nodded rapidly. Tony knew he wanted the ginger out more than anything. So he took his sweet time with the spanking.  
„Please, sir…twenty..ow…please…twentyone…please…“  
„Oh, please, please, please. Hold still, stop your wiggeling.“ But the gentle hand in Peters hair contradicted the stern voice.  
„You are doing good, love. Taking it so well for me.“  
From time to time Tony would twist and turn the gingerplug. Everytime that would evoke a violent reaction from Peter, he trashed around like a maniac.  
„You really a quite sensitive, my boy. I think we will keep the ginger in our punishment repertoir.“  
„No sir! Please, no, no, no, no, no, no!“  
Gently and carefull Tony fondled Peters cock and balls.  
„You are hard as a rock. Are you longing for your release?“  
The groan and moan was enough for an answer.  
„Not yet.“  
After spank number forty Tony took his sweet time again, seeing if Peter would miscount. He enjoyed being a little bit cruel that night.  
Peter begged softly, eyes closed, beyond any resistance.  
Without warning Tony wrapped his hand around Peters errection. The boy was keening with pain.  
„Why…why…owww…why cant I come? Why…“  
Tony smirked. „It is the gingers fault, love. It will prevent you from orgasm for a while. Isnt that just a wicked punishment? But I promise you, after you have done your time thinking I ll give you a mind shattering orgasm.“  
Instantly Peter became pliant, didnt complain anymore and held still. Tony really was amazed.

With Peter half naked and on his knees, an idea came to Tonys mind. He opened his trouser.  
„Be a good boy and thank me for your punishment.“  
„Thank you for my punishment.“ Peter immedeatly noozled into Tonys groin and started sucking. tears were streaming down his face.   
„Aw, poor baby, the scent and the taste must be hell, if you want too come so badly too.“  
The moment he came down Peters throat Tony took the ginger out of Peters bottom.  
It took the boy a few moments, then realization kicked in. „Why…sir…please…why doesnt it stop? The burning? Owwww…“  
Finally Tony took Peter in his arms and wrapped him in his jacket.   
„It will fade with time. Now, didnt you want an orgasm, my boy? Well, then go ahead.“  
But each and every touch of his hand hurt Peter like mad.  
„Oh, did I forget to mention, you wont be able to orgasm for a while after a figging.“ Peter broke down in frustrated crying. 

It took Peter a while to calm down. Tony had him wrapped in his jacket still, and held him in his arms in a laying down position on the hay.  
„Now. Do you promise me to be a good boy? No more temper tantrums and being a brat?“  
„Yes, sir.“  
„Fine, now let me help you out, I ll lend you a helping hand…“ After over an hour of sheer torture Peter finally came. He fell asleep in Tonys arms a few moments later.  
„And there better be no temper tantrums tomorrow, my boy.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, sorry for the delay


	19. Leaving again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Ned go back to England

Tony knew of course what had provoked Peters bad moods. The day of Neds and Michelles departure came closer and closer. Of course they couldnt stay here for ever. He could understand Peters restlessness. If he had been in his mailorderbrides friends shoes he wouldnt have wanted to go back to this Mr. Beck either.   
But he had allready promised that they could visit again soon and once they were set up to marry finally they could come live with Tony and Peter. That was the arrangement.

It didnt really help that Tony had a three days long appointment out of town right after they would accompany the young couple back to the train.   
He was so frustrated about the whole debacle that he came up with the thought that Peter should share his frustration to a point. 

They celebrated one last time. Tony had made a huge outdoorfire and they had invited Ayasha to come too. She had brought small gifts for Ned and MJ.   
Tony watched her closely. Was she as reliefed that it would soon be just the three of them again as he was? If she was she didnt show it.  
Peter really tried to pull himself together. 

Late at night before the departure Tony called Peter to the woodshed.  
„We will be apart for three days, my boy. I hope I can expect nothing but prudence and obedience from you while I m gone.“  
„Of course, sir.“  
„No fire unattended?“  
„Right.“  
„No sleeping the day away?“  
„No, sir.“  
„No shannanigans with Ayasha?“  
„No, sir, of course not.“  
Tony harrumphed. „Well, I want to make sure you are focused. And that is why I expect you to wear this until I m back.“  
He should have know that the chastity device was a bit much. Peter freaked out.   
„Thats right my boy, no idly laying around in bed all day long. I dont want you to get distracted from your duties when I m not around to check in on you.“  
Peter mumbled something.   
„What was that? If I ll grant you one last orgasm before you get to wear this? Of course not. What are you thinking?“  
Since Peter was half hard, due to the stress of the last couple of minutes, Tony believed, he just washed the boy mercilessly with cold water.  
The device as made out of leather. If Peter really had wanted to be free of this, he could manage. But Tony believed in his will to be a good boy.  
It was for three days not for three month, the boy would manage.  
Since Tony felt a little bit cruel that night he stimulated Peter for a bit before he put the device on him.  
„Please, sir, please dont do this, I ll be good, I promise, please…ow…sir, I m begging you, dont leave me like that…please, please…“  
„Hush. Now, if I were a more lenient man than I am I would just leave it at that…But you know I m not. So…get on your knees. You know the drill, my boy.“  
Peter was sobbing quietly as he gave Tony a blow job.  
„Oh, I bet you are really suffering now, my boy, arent you? Smelling my cum, tasting my cum and no relief for yourself. Poor baby“, Tony mocked, still half dazed from his orgasm.  
When those words seemed to upset Peter more than Tony had thought, he backpaddled. He took the boy in his arms and cradled him close.   
„Do you think you cant do it?“  
After some time of sobbing Peter shoke his head. „I will manage, sir. If it is what you want me to do, I ll manage.“  
Tony smiled proudly. „Goody boy“, and gave Peter a kiss to the forhead as a little reward. Immedeatly Peter seemed to relax. He leaned into Tony and closed his eyes trustingly.  
„I ll miss you. I love you. Dont want to be alone.“  
„My boy you wont be alone. Ayasha will be with you. And there better be no foolishness, do you understand? No fooling around with her, no nonsense like cuddling naked in our bed, is that clear? If she absolutly needs to sleep over, she can do so. At the foot of our bed, like the little dog she is.“  
Peter forwned. „She is not a dog.“  
„Of course she is. She can even make barking sounds.“  
Slowly and teasingly Tony caressed Peters trapped penis. „Just imagine how good it would feel.“  
Peter just sobbed in frustration.  
„But no. Non of that for you. Not until I m back, and then even only if you have been very, very good.“  
Tony stood up. „Maybe that will teach you to be carefull and considerate. I dont want to come back to a burnt down house, do you understand me, boy?“  
„Yes, sir. I ll be carefull.“  
„Now listen up: You will get up at dawn, eat breakfast and then tend to the animals on the lands. See if they are healthy, if some are missing. Then you return home, do chores around the house and eat lunch. In the afternoon you may study your books, do some more chores and at sunset you make one final round to look after our livestock. In the evening you may play with Ayasha, she can sleep over if she absolutly has to. I expect you to be a good boy, Peter. Do I have to buy a horsewhip in the city?“  
„No sir! Please dont. I wont need it. I ll be your good boy. I promise. I ll miss you. I love you. Please dont take too long.“  
Tony nodded, satisfied with the answer.

The next morning on his way to work Tony met Ayasha. The girl joined him quietly, took the horses reigns and led them through the dawn.  
„Good morning, Ayasha.“  
She said good morning in her sign language.  
„You dont feel like talking today, Little One? Well, then listen up, I have some things to tell you.“  
Gently she tilted her head.  
„I ll be gone for three days. I expect you to take care of Peter. See that he eats and that he does his chores. Keep him safe. The boy is so reckless, you know your way around here. Listen up: No fooling around, no cuddeling naked in the bed, no going swimming together, do you understand me? If you are up to any shenanigans you have to answer to my riding crop.“  
The girl nodded. Then she made a few signs that Tony thought meant „I ll be good.“  
Lost in his thoughts Tony ran his fingers through her hair. „Thank you, Rebecca.“  
„Dont worry. We will be fine.“  
„Can I get you something from the city?“  
She signed back „Dont understand.“  
Tony repeated his question.  
She thought about it for moment. „May I have a hug?“  
„I think you are a bit off your head, arent you?“  
Flinching slightly, Ayasha backed off. „Thought I could ask for what I want. Want a hug.“  
„Girl, I was talking about something physical I can bring you back from the city“, Tony forced himself to talk as slowly as possible.  
„Oh. Dont know. You think of something I might need, yes?“ Somehow she looked sad, small and very much forlorn.  
Tony gently got ahold of one of her long braids and tickled her behind the ear. „Cheer up girl. We are not going to a funeral. I thought you might be delighted that our visitors“ he pointed back to the horse carriage that held Ned and MJ, „will be gone again.“  
The girl just scrunched up her nose.

Ned and Michelle said good bye to Tony at the train station. The train would take them to the harbor. From there they would take a ship back to England. The man had allready payed for the voyage and Peters friends would want for nothing.   
Tony hated the idea of leaving Peter alone in a situation like that. He feared the boy might run off on his own, he might get overwhelmingly sad and homesick and nobody would be there to comfort him.  
„Ayasha is a good girl“, Tony said to himself „she will take care of him, when he is lonely. Hopefully.“

Tony thought about Peter every hour of the day. He thought things like: „Hopefully he is eating breakfast.“ or „He better doesnt forget to go on his rounds“ or „I really, really hope he is doing well in his studies.“   
What he really meant was „I hope he is allright and well.“  
He also thought about things like: „Hopefully, Ayasha is with him when he goes outside at nighttime.“ or „ They better not sleep in our bed, cuddled together like little dogs.“  
What he really meant was „I hope she keeps him company, so they arent lonely.“


	20. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns home and all hell breaks loose

From time to time thoughts like that crossed Tony Starks mind: „If he even tried to do anything naughty I wont let him come for a week“ or „I will make sure he sticks to his routine when I m back home.“  
All in all he spent the days with Peter in his mind.  
Sometimes he couldnt help but wonder what had happened to the letters he had written to this omnious Mr. Beck. The adress that Michelle had given him to reach out to her and her boyfriend was entirely different than the adress Peter had told him. And it wasnt one or two false numbers, according to Michelle the orphanage was in a whole different part of the city. How strange.

Tony hoped that everything would be allright with Peter. Since he had time on the train ride he wrote another letter to Mr. Beck. He didnt write much, just that Peter Parker had found a new home with him, was troublesome now and then but with a firm hand and guidance he would make a good mail order bride soon enough. Tony also wrote how loved Peter allready was.   
He wouldnt give Peter up ever again. Over his dead body. This Mr. Beck could go to hell for all he cared.   
In fact Tony didnt even know anymore why he wrote to that man in the first place.Maybe he had been right all along and this Mr. Beck was a ghost.  
Tony contemplated traveling over to England someday and look for himself. 

When he came home again, after a very long exhausting trip he found Ayasha and Peter in each others arms in his bed. The girl woke from her slumber the moment he entered the cabin. Tony looked deep into her eyes, then he busied himself with pouring himself a drink.   
„I know of a poor boy who wont get to have an orgasm for a veeeery long time.“  
Peter was awake now too and curled himself up protectivly.  
„And I know of a naughty little minx who will get canestrokes on her hands, because she cant keep them to herself.“  
„Please dont punish her, sir, we werent doing anything. She was just sleeping here. She is so nice and warm and cuddly. I missed you, sir and she suggested keeping me company.“  
„How nice of her“, Tony mocked and took a sip.  
Ayasha got up and handed the head of the houshold a plate.   
„You cooked, Little One?“  
She nodded. „Is for you.“  
„Will you stay for dinner?“  
„No, no, no, have to go.“ And out the door she was.  
A moment later Tony had a lapfull of whining Peter in his arms. Teasingly Tony patted Peters middle. „I see that someone has been a good boy and has not taken off my evil, little device. And I see that someone needs to come very badly.“  
Peter tried to rub himself on Tony. „Please, sir.“  
„No.“  
„What?“  
„No. Not tonight. Now, lets eat, I m starving. Did Ayasha eat while you two were cooking?“  
„A bite here and there, yes. Please, sir, please…“  
„Pete, I dont like to repeat myself all the time. Now be a good boy, kiss me hello and then go fetch your plate.“  
When Peter tried to sit down beside him, Tony harrumphed loudly. „Did we forget our rituals and customs allready? I cant leave for so long again, can I?“ He pointed to the floor next to his chair and glared at Peter.   
Reluctantly Peter got down on his knees. „You are awfully strict, sir.“  
„Excuse me, what was that?“  
„Nothing, sir.“  
„I thought so.“  
Peter was quiet for a while. Then he asked quietly: „Did something happen on your voyage, sir? You are in an awfully bad mood today.“  
Instead of an answer Tony shoved a spoonfull of soup into Peters mouth. „Hush. Eat.“  
When the plate was nearly empty Tony spoke again: „I m contemplating going to England one day.“  
Peter looked at the man as if he had lost his mind. „Why?“  
„We could visit Ned and Michelle. I could look for a place to build a new factory. And I really need to talk to this Mr. Beck one day.“  
Tony hadnt expected Peters reaction.   
He had thought the boy would become nervous, maybe he would be delighted to visit his old home and his friends. But he hadnt expected this: Peter fainted on the spot.  
Trying really hard not to panic, Tony held Peter in his arms and carried him over to their bed. He had caught Peter in the last moment before he could have hit the floor.  
„God, kid. Kid! Hey! Are you allright? Peter! Come back up. Peter…“  
But Peter didnt wake up for a while.


	21. Stomachpains and a snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isnt feeling too well

Maybe it had been a bad idea to bring up Peters former caretaker. But something seemed to be wrong and Tony had no clue what it was.   
How strange.   
A loud BANG tore Tony from his thoughts.   
„What the hell did you break this time? I dont know how often I have to discipline you for being careless?“  
„No, sir, please dont, I just banged the pan against the cupboarddoor. I m sorry. It only has a little dent in it, I can repair it easily.“  
„How many times do you want to mend that pan?“ Tony rubbed his temples, fighting off a headache.   
„Until you finally decide to invest in a new one.“  
„Watch it you cheeky little brat. I know of some ivory soap that wants to be well aquainted with your mouth.“  
Peter ducked his head and hid his cheeky little grin. „Sorry, sir. I ll try to be more carefull.“  
„See to it. Now. Come over here and lay down for me. You are unwell.“  
Smiling Peter cuddled up to Tony.   
„I m so happy you are here again, sir. I love you.“  
Tony was at loss for words for a moment. The normal response would be „I love you too“, right?  
Tony did. He really, really did. But before he could utter the answer, he felt Peters breathing becoming more rythmic. The boy was falling asleep. Better not disturb him…

Tony scolded himself for being so strict with Peter. For real, who cared about a damn pot? The boy was good, most of the time. A really hard worker, polite, caring and he had a good heart. And he really seemed to love Tony. Tony had no idea why he would do that.

In the middle of the night, Tony was woken up by Peters distressed moans. The boy tossed and turned.  
Slowly Tony sat up and lit a small candle on the bedsidetabel.  
„Peter? Are you allright? Are you sick?“  
His mail order bride just keept groaning and wiggeling around.   
„Peter? What is it?“  
Tony sat by Peters side and wanted to massage his stomach. But Peter curled in on himself.  
„You dont like that? Do you feel bloated?“  
Instead of an answer Peter vomited on the floor with a vengance.   
„Do you at least feel a bit better now? Here, let me take care of that. Would you shut up and wash your mouth out?“ Tony would have tried nearly anything to make the kid stop his inane babble of sorry sorry sorry sorry.  
After a while Peter had gone back to sleep. 

In the meantime Ned and Michelle prepared themselves to get off the train that had brought them back to the city from the harbour.   
Michelle was shaking so badly that Ned had to support her.  
„It will be fine. He cant force Peter to come back here. We were simply unsucessfull.“  
„Yes and he will take it out on us. Just like he allways does.“

When Tony woke up in the morning he felt someone moving around in the bed. And it wasnt Peter, because the boy was sleeping peacfully on his chest.  
Tony sat up and saw Ayasha.   
„What are you up to at this hour of the morning little one?“  
„Came by on morning walk. Saw sister snake slither in and caught it for you.Need to be more carefull. Need to lock the door next time.“  
„Sister…snake?! Where?!“  
„Gone allready, gone allready. I ll clean up. Can sleep a while now?“  
„Where, here?! Are you out of your mind? No little dog, you sleep at the foot of our bed, like allways. Go, go, go.“  
„Little…dog?“ Peter had woken up, yawning. „Ayasha!“  
„Where is the goddamn snake, Ayasha?! What did it look like? Oh my god, did it bite you? You didnt touch it, did you?!“ Tony was really freaking out.  
„Long gone. Wasnt that big. Wasnt a problem. Tired.“  
Fed up with Ayashas disinterested speech, he grabbed the girl by the wrist. „Listen up, brat! Next time you see a snake in here or around our hosue you go get me. You dont touch it. It could bite you. You could die. Got it? You only put dangerous ideas into Peters head. You may know your way around those animals, but Peter doesnt. Thats not safe.“  
„Wasnt a prob…“  
Tony had had it. He grabbed his riding crop from the besidetable and brought it down once on Ayashas hand.  
„It is a problem for ME. Now, go get some sleep. Brat.“  
Ayasha cradled her hand to her chest, looked a little distraught but she cuddled up to Peter and closed her eyes obediently.  
„She only wanted to help, sir. You dont have to be so strict with her.“  
„Excuse me?! She puts up with a potentially lethal animal and I am too strict with her?! You know what, go back to sleep, you lot!“  
Growling dangerously, Tony hid under his blanket.   
Peter and Ayasha smiled at each other. Ayasha gently nudged her nose against Peters cheek.  
„And if I catch you cuddling, it will be the belt for both of you! Non of that!“  
„But…but sir…you cant beat Ayasha.“  
„Watch me.“  
„Why are you so angry today, sir?“ Peter reached a hand out to Tony and touched his shoulder gently.   
„I just cant stay silent if Miss Ayasha has a deathwish. So sorry.“  
Ayasha crouched down next to Tony and said in her native language: „Sister snake wouldnt bite me. Andi f, sister snake would have made a nice belt, dont you think?“  
Tony sat back up: „You crazy little witch! Either you go to sleep now or you leave. Choose. I wont stand for your crazy brabbel.“  
Sighing Ayasha curled herself up and closed her eyes.


	22. A dangerous world for a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayasha faces some serious trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied rape/ abuse

They were so tired after their voyage, they could barley stand. But Mr. Quentin Beck didnt offer them a chair. He stood behind his desk in the office of the orphanage and stared Michelle and Ned down. And his voice was like ice and needles when he adressed them:  
„What the fuck took you two so long? And now you are back here and dare to tell me you were unsucessfull?! Give me one reason, mind you, ONE reason why I shouldnt sell you to the nearest brothel, Michelle and why I shouldnt sell you to the mines, Ned?!“  
The poor girl was crying unconsolably. Ned was pale like a freshly washed bed sheet.   
He knew that Quentin Beck had a temper, but he had never seen him in such rage.   
„We…we thought it is for the best, sir….You…you didnt like or care for Peter anyway, sir, so…we..we thought…“  
„Stop thinking Ned, thats not your strong suit now, is it?“  
„How…how can you say something like that, sir…“  
„I say that because I can. Now get back to work you useless, lazy bunch of Nobodys!“  
„Sir, it is the middle of the nightshift…“  
„Do I look like I care about that?! 5 pence an hour are 5 pence an hour. And you arent even worth that money!“

When the girl and the boy had left to go to the factory, Mr. Beck went through their luggage. He confiscated the new clothes and sold them to the pawnbroker.

Tony Stark was assisting Ayasha with her bath. He went on and on about what big of a pig she was. The girl just shrugged it off, played with the water and it didnt even bother her that Peter was present in the room.   
„Do you have no shame at all, Ayasha? You need to learn that. Be a little more embarrased. Thats good for you. It keeps you safe. What will the men of your village think of you? You are not a little child anymore, girl.“  
„What did you say to her, sir?“  
„That she needs to learn to keep herself safe.“  
„But we wouldnt hurt Ayasha, sir, what is there to be afraid of?“  
Tony sighed. „We will never do that, others might. She is all alone in the world. The world is a very dangerous place.“  
Peter looked sad for a moment, then he cheered up within a second again. „Then it is good that she has us to protect her, isnt it?“  
Smiling Tony started to braid Ayashas hair. „You need to start wearing your hair up, Ayasha. You dont want to be known as a girl with loose morals, do you?“  
The young native turned her head, looked at Tony and frowened. „Am a good girl, arent I?“  
„Yes. But people might get the impression that…“  
„I like my hair down. Gets all messy again anyway.“  
Tony sighed. „Do what you like then. Peter, I have to go to town for one or two hours. Until I m back I expect you to do your reading, tidy up in here, feed the animals and prepare dinner. You dont want me to catch you slacking, believe me. For once in my life I want to spend a quiet evening with you without the need to turn you over my knee. Got it?“  
With a sigh Tony handed Ayasha her cloak. „You will accompany me for part of the way, girl.“  
„Want to stay with Peter.“  
„And I want you both to stop contradicting me! Come on, Ayasha! Scoot!“ Tony was fuming.

Ayasha led the horse by the reins, as ever. She looked up at Tony. „Why beat Peter?“  
„Excuse me?“  
„Peter. Beating. Why?“  
„Because he is a little dreamer and somebody has to be strict with him if he isnt with himself.“  
Ayasha scrunched up her nose and shoke her head.   
„Excuse me, little brat? Are you telling me how I am supposed to raise my mail order bride?“  
„No. Think that only love would do it too.“  
„You learn proper English first before you give me advice on my relationship, girl. Now get lost and do what ever it is you do when you are not cluttering up my house. What are you doing anyway when you are not with us?“  
„Help around my village. Go hunting. Go swimming. Cook. Sleep. Play with the wolfcubs if there are any.“  
„Forget I asked.“  
Ayasha smiled, kissed Tonys hand and a moment later she was gone.  
„Crazy little witch.“ Tony set spurs to his horse and hurried into town.

When he returned home in the late afternoon he caught Peter at the fireplace. The boy had just thrown some paper into the fire. A flame burst out of the fireplace.   
„There will come a time when you will be able to sit again, but it wont be in the near future. What on earth did I tell you about fire?! How many times do you want to try and burn my house to the ground?!“  
„I was cold.“  
„Find a blanket! What on earth were you burning there?“  
„Some paper. Just some paper.“  
Tony tilted his head to the side. „Did you burn one of your books?“  
„No, sir. Just some…old letters.“  
„You got letters? From whom?“  
Peter frowened. „Isnt that supposed to be privat?“  
„And arent you supposed to be my dear mailorderbride who can confide in me?“  
Sighing Peter put the poker back in its place, got up and hugged Tony around the waist. „Please, sir, I m just so cold.“  
Sighing Tony took Peter in his arms. „Maybe we could cuddle a bit? On the bed? Here, let me cover you with the blanket. Dont want you to get sick.“  
Peter rested his head on Tonys chest and closed his eyes.   
„Has Ayasha not been here this afternoon?“  
„No.“  
„What is she up to now, I wonder? Whenever I might need her to assist you she is nowhere tob e found and if she is nothing but in the way she just appears out of nowhere. Really annyoing and obnoxious.“  
Peter rolled his eyes. „You like her, admit it. I m happy to have her around. She keeps me company when you are not here. I m so lonely when you are not here, sir.“  
„Are you complaining that I work to put food on our table, little boy?“ Tony grabbed Peter at the chin and made him look into his eyes.  
„Of course not, sir, I would never dare to.“  
„Yeah, thats more like it.“ Tony gave Peter a light poke on the nose and let go of him. „Good boy. Who is my good boy?“  
„I am?“ His mailorder bride cuddled up to Tony.  
„Is that right? Well, we will see now, wont we? Do you do well in your studys nowadays? Bring me your books, I want to test you.“  
Peter scrunched up his nose. „Awww, I didnt know there would be a test.“  
„There will allways be a test, my boy. Go. And you know what awaits you if you fail.“  
„Aw, yes sir.“  
Feeling a bit more empathetic when seeing Peters sad eyes Tony held his hand out for Peter to take. He took the boy in his arms.   
„Hey. You are such a smart boy, Petey. Dont ever doubt that. And if you dont understand something, let us talk about it. Thats what I allways dreamed of, having a partner to discuss things with.“

„Have you seen Little One today? Has she not been here to help you with cooking?“  
„No, sir, havent seen her all day. Why?“  
„Strange. Well, lets eat then anyway. When Ayasha is late, she misses out.“  
Ayasha arrived an hour later. She was in a bad mood because there had been trouble at the village. Tony who was getting agitated himself didnt allow her to sleep in the house with them and sent her on her way.  
„Could you accompany me for a little while?“ she asked, hugging Tony around the waist carefully.  
„What am I, your nurse maid? You are alone most of the time, what big of a problem is it now all of a sudden?“  
Ayasha flinched and took a step back.  
Peter felt the tension in the air and inquired what was going on.   
„Oh nothing, she is being a coward today. Good night, Ayasha. Stay clear of the Wendigo.“  
It was supposed to be a joke but no one was laughing. Hesitative Ayasha took a step forward again.  
„Please do not send me out alone. Not in the darkness on my own…“  
„Pull yourself together girl, or I ll forgett to be nice! Cut out the dramatics and go home.“  
Ayasha left the house without another word and a bang of the door.  
Tony jumped up from his chair, went after her, held her back and slapped her so hard she tumbled.  
„You come back here only once you have learned how to behave propperly!“  
Without an answer Ayasha turned around and fled.

When the girl was nowhere to be seen the next day Tony started to worry. Only later in the evening, when he arrived at the house Ayasha had come back. Peter was still out with the cattle.  
The girl had set up a bath, she sat in the middle of the bathtub, covered almost fully in her long wet hair and she wasnt moving.  
„What is the meaning of this?“, Tony inquiered, voice dangerously low.  
The young native didnt answer. Now she was softly rocking back and forth and was faintly humming a tune of a lullaby.  
„Ayasha, what is going on?“ Tony tried again, this time in her native language.   
„Need to be clean again. Hurts. Need to be clean.“  
„What hurts? Ayasha…is that your blood?!“  
„Yes. No. Mostly Komos blood. Need to be clean. Give me washcloth, please?“  
Tony knelt down infront of her. „I demand to know what is going on here! What have you done?“ When he tried to reach for her he realized he had made a big mistake. Ayasha trashed around so violently that the bathtub tipped. Ayasha fell to the ground, the water was splashing everywhere, the girl curled up in a ball. Tony couldnt bare the sight of her thin, haggard, bruised body a moment longer, he reached for a blanket and just threw it in her direction before turning around again.  
„What about Komo?“  
„Hope dingos have eaten him allready.“  
„Yes, yes, yes, but what happend?“  
She looked at Tony for the first time that evening and Tony really, really wished she wouldnt have and he wished more than anything in the world that he hadnt looked at her face. Her eyes were dead, empty and dull.  
„You know…I really, really had wished you would have come after me yesterday night. I was so …alone. I purposely took another route to the village. But he caught up to me eventually anyway.“  
Tony couldnt breath properly.   
„I..I..I m sor…“  
„Sorry comes too late. I asked for your protection and you threw me to the wolf.“  
When she saw his tears her face softened a little. She reached up and gently wiped away Tonys tears.  
„Will be allright. Eventually. Promise me something?“  
„What?“  
„Protect Peter. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is coming up.“  
„What are you talking about?“ Tony had trouble breathing again.  
Without an answer Ayasha put on her dress and braided her hair.  
„Little One. What do you mean? What is coming up?“  
„Just protect Peter. I will too.“ And with that she was gone. Tony didnt even made the attempt to follow her, it was useless anyway. She was as fast as a deer.

From this night onward Tony left his door open at night. And whenever he had to rise at night he found Ayasha sleeping in a corner of the kitchen, curled up like a cat, covered with a torn blanket like a beggar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep yourself safe ladies. The world sure as shit wont do it for you.
> 
> I m so sorry Christina. I m so sorry I couldnt safe you.


End file.
